


Italienisch für Fortgeschrittene

by Antares



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Deutsch | German, First Time, Frottage, Happy Ending, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Misunderstandings, Season/Series 03, Talking
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:05:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2008545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel hat Beziehungsstress, das Team versucht zu helfen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Italienisch für Fortgeschrittene

**Author's Note:**

> Staffel: Mitte 3, nach „The Devil You Know“ (3/13)  
> Anmerkungen: Besten Dank an meine Betaleserinnen Astra und Athor!

Montag

„Wo bleibt Daniel?“ Irritiert schaute O’Neill auf seine Armbanduhr, die ihm zeigte, dass der Archäologe noch genau achtundzwanzig Sekunden hatte, um die Abmarsch-Zeit einzuhalten. Sah ganz so aus, als würde es ihm heute nicht gelingen. Aber man sollte Daniel nicht unterschätzen, er war schon mehr als einmal mit fliegenden Rucksackträgern – sozusagen – in letzter Sekunde in den Gateraum gerannt gekommen. 

Colonel O’Neill, Major Carter und Teal’c standen vor dem inaktiven Stargate, sortierten noch einige Ausrüstungsgegenstände, überprüften noch einmal ihre Waffen, schauten zu Walter hoch, dessen Finger bereits ungeduldig über dem Anwahlgerät schwebten – und warteten auf den Archäologen. 

Null-Neunhundert verstrich und noch immer nichts. 

Carter ging zu dem Telefon an der Wand des Stargate-Raumes und wählte die Nummer von Daniels Büro. Niemand nahm ab. Sie versuchte es in der archäologischen Abteilung, doch man versicherte ihr, dass Dr. Jackson heute noch nicht…

Unruhe entstand an der Eingangstür und Carter drehte sich um. „Danke, wir haben ihn gefunden!“ Sie hängte ein, als sie sah, dass Daniel sich leicht unkoordiniert durch die zurück gleitenden Türen zwängte, ohne abzuwarten, bis sie sich ganz geöffnet hatten. 

„Tut mir Leid! Ich bin zu spät. Ich… ich… tut mir Leid!“ Daniel hätte sich in den Hintern treten können, dass ihm anderthalb Minuten fehlten. Anderthalb Minuten, die nun die Aufmerksamkeit aller auf ihn lenkten. 

„Es gibt so was wie `Zeitmessgeräte´. Gab es selbst schon in der Antike. Vielleicht sollten Sie sich mal so was zulegen“, meinte O’Neill missmutig und tippte mit seinem Zeigefinger demonstrativ auf das Ziffernblatt seine Armbanduhr.

„Ich habe eine Uhr und ich weiß, wie spät es ist. Ich sagte bereits, dass es mir Leid tut“, murmelte Daniel und stopfte noch ein letztes Bündel klein beschriebener Blätter in seinen Rucksack. Er wollte am liebsten gar nicht reden müssen und auf Jacks Witzchen, in dem er deutlich die Anklage mitschwingen hörte, wollte er schon mal überhaupt nicht eingehen. 

„Gibt’s auch mit Weckvorrichtung“, ließ O’Neill nicht locker. 

Walters Stimme rettete Daniel vor einer Antwort. „Chevron Eins aktiviert.“

\----------------------------------------------------

Auf dem Planeten angekommen, verfielen sie in die gewohnte Routine. Carter und Daniel untersuchten die Gegebenheiten und die Ruinen, Teal’c und O’Neill marschierten umher und hielten Ausschau nach möglichen Angreifern. Doch der Planet entsprach glücklicherweise den Erwartungen und den Messdaten, die das MALP geschickt hatte. Der Colonel fühlte sich recht wohl und außer fünf Grad weniger oder ein klein wenig kühler Wind mehr, hatte er eigentlich keine Klagen. 

Daniel war sofort in den einzigen halbwegs erhaltenen Gebäuden verschwunden. Er hoffte nur, dass es nicht allzu sehr nach Flucht aussah, aber er wollte am liebsten allein sein. Außerdem sahen die übrig gebliebenen Bauwerke wirklich interessant aus. Ein großer Teil der ehemals riesigen Anlage war zwar von der Natur überwuchert worden, aber das Haupthaus mit mehreren Nebenräumen war aus massivem Stein gebaut und hatte den Unbilden der Natur besser standgehalten. Er stürzte sich sofort in die Arbeit. 

Gegen halb eins ging er kurz zu dem provisorischen Lager raus, das sie in der Nähe der Ruinen errichtet hatten. Er füllte seine Thermoskanne mit frischem Kaffee auf, murmelte etwas, das nach „noch viel Arbeit“ klang und verschwand wieder, froh darüber, dass man ihn nicht aufgehalten hatte. 

Seine Teamkameraden, die dieses Benehmen durchaus von ihm gewöhnt waren, schlossen sich dieser rigiden Arbeitsauffassung nicht an und gönnten sich eine halbe Stunde Mittagspause und einige Fertiggerichte.

Nachdem Carter sich ausführlich über ihre recht enttäuschenden Messergebnisse beklagt hatte, erkundigte sich Teal’c unvermutet bei den beiden anderen: „Was ist mit DanielJackson?“  
„Wieso?“, meinte Carter und biss in einen Energieriegel. „Was soll mit ihm sein?“  
„Seine gute Laune der vergangen Wochen scheint seit einigen Tagen verflogen“, bemerkte der Jaffa, der seinen Nudeleintopf verschlang.  
Carter warf einen erstaunten Blick auf ihren Vorgesetzten.  
O’Neill rückte seine grüne Kappe zurecht. „Teal’c und ich denken, dass er… ehm… was am Laufen hat. Er hatte in letzter Zeit oft so ein… dämlich glückliches Grinsen drauf – und jetzt – nichts mehr. Wahrscheinlich gab es Krach“, klärte Jack sie kauend auf. Da Teal’c davon angefangen hatte, wollte O’Neill Carter nicht im Unklaren lassen. 

Normalerweise redeten sie nicht besonders oft über ihr Privatleben, keiner der vier war in dieser Hinsicht sehr mitteilsam. Gerade weil sie so viel Zeit miteinander verbrachten, versuchten sie, die Privatsphäre der anderen zu respektieren. Aber eine fast dreijährige Zusammenarbeit hatte natürlich unweigerlich einiges zu Tage gebracht – und es gab viele Dinge, die nicht ausgesprochen werden mussten und man konnte dennoch die richtigen Rückschlüsse ziehen. 

„Ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen“, meinte Carter entschuldigend.  
„Carter.“ Jack runzelte die Brauen und schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf. „Selbst ich habe es bemerkt. Und als er vorletztes Wochenende dann einen Teil der Photos mit den `absolut faszinierenden Petroglyphen´ – seine Worte, nicht meine – an Dr. Lee weitergereicht hat, statt sich die Nacht um die Ohren zu schlagen, da war es doch klar.“

Sam zuckte die Schultern. Sie war selbst so mit Arbeit eingedeckt gewesen, dass sie nicht mitbekommen hatte, wer wann das SG-Center verlassen hatte. „Wer ist es?“, erkundigte sie sich und biss in ihren Apfel.  
„Das ist uns nicht bekannt“, versicherte Teal’c.  
„Wohl niemandem aus dem Mountain, sonst wüsste Janet es bestimmt“, fügte der Colonel noch hinzu, denn die Krankenstation war der beste Umschlagplatz für halboffiziellen Klatsch aller Art. 

\---------------------------------------------------

Am Nachmittag beschloss Colonel O’Neill seinem Archäologen einen persönlichen Hinweis auf die Uhrzeit zukommen zu lassen, denn er wollte unter allen Umständen rechtzeitig zurück sein, da er Karten für die Colorado Avalanche gegen die Chicago Blackhawks hatte. 

„Daniel?“, brüllte O’Neill in die Fast-Dunkelheit des Gebäudes hinein, während er sich mit der Hand an der Wand entlang tastend fortbewegte, denn seine Augen waren noch an das gleißende Sonnenlicht angepasst. Dann fiel ihm ein, dass es vielleicht ein gute Idee wäre, die dunkle Sonnenbrille abzusetzen.  
„Hier!“  
Er folgte Daniels Antwort-Ruf in eines der Nebenzimmer. Langsam nahm er wahr, dass durch die zerbrochenen Fensterscheiben ausreichend Licht in die Räume fiel, so dass er sich nur noch einmal den Kopf an einem tiefen Türrahmen anstieß, bis er in den Raum kam, in dem Daniel arbeitete. Interessiert sah er sich die bemalten Wände an, die Daniel mit einer starken Halogenlampe beleuchtete und deren Farben überraschend kräftig waren.  
„Hey, das sieht ja gar nicht so übel aus!“ Er zeigte auf einen Teil der Wand, auf dem ein Tisch voller Nahrungsmittel abgebildet war. „Jedenfalls besser als der Fraß, den wir heute Mittag hatten.“  
Daniel drehte sich zu ihm um und musterte ihn ungeduldig. „Jack? Was gibt’s? Sie sind doch nicht in Ihrer Eigenschaft als Kunstkritiker hier.“ 

„Nein, bin ich nicht.“ O’Neill wandte seinen Blick von den Köstlichkeiten an der Wand ab und schaute Daniel an. Hoffentlich ging der ihm nicht an die Kehle, wenn er schon wieder mit Pünktlichkeit anfing. Aber für die Colorado Avalanche musste es sein. „Es ist jetzt kurz nach fünf. Um sechs haben wir eine Verabredung mit dem Stargate. Da wir etwa eine halbe Stunde Weg einrechnen müssen, heißt dass, das Sie jetzt langsam anfangen müssen einzupacken, damit wir rechtzeitig da sind. Okay?“  
„Okay“, entgegnete Daniel und knipste die Lampe aus, so dass der Raum im Halbdunkel versank. 

Was? Was war denn nun los? Daniel versuchte nicht eine einzige Minute Zeit länger herauszuschinden? „Schon alles fertig?“, erkundigte sich Jack völlig überrumpelt, während Daniel sorgfältig sein Kamerastativ verstaute.  
„Nein. Aber SG-6 kann den Rest erledigen“, erwiderte Daniel. „Es sind nur noch fünf weitere Räume da, in denen es Wandmalereien gibt.“  
„Aha.“ Fünf weitere Räume und Daniel wollte nicht einen davon sehen? Das war so untypisch! So gar nicht Daniel. Der Archäologe wurde doch wohl hoffentlich nicht krank? Dieses fiese Grippevirus machte ja gerade die Runde im Mountain. Oder sollte das tatsächlich alles auf Probleme mit der großen Unbekannten zurück zu führen sein? Jack begann sich langsam etwas Sorgen zu machen. 

Aber er wollte einem geschenkten Gaul nicht ins Maul schauen und so nahm er heute, mit dem Eishockeyspiel im Nacken, Daniels Überpünktlichkeit dankbar und ohne weitere Nachfragen zur Kenntnis. 

 

Dienstag

Daniel setzte alles dran, in der Früh rechtzeitig zur Besprechung zu erscheinen. Mit einem Becher Kaffee in der einen Hand, seinen Unterlagen in der anderen, schlüpfte er drei Minuten vor der Zeit in den Besprechungsraum, wo sich der Rest des Teams bereits versammelt hatte. Nachdem Daniel Platz genommen hatte, ließ sich General Hammond über die Mission des Vortags Bericht erstatten und hörte sich ruhig Majors Carters enttäuschenden aber dennoch ausschweifenden Vortrag über die nur sehr spärlich vorhandenen Rohstoffe im Boden an. 

„Dr. Jackson? Was gibt es von Ihrer Seite zu sagen?“ Der General lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück und überließ dem Archäologen das Wort. 

Der erhob sich und startete seine Präsentation. „PX3-777 ist unter geschichtlichen Gesichtspunkten sehr interessant. Die Wände weisen großflächige Gemälde auf, die farbenfrohe und detaillierte Szenen aus dem Alltagsleben darstellen.“ Daniel projizierte in rascher Folge einige Bilder an die Wand. „Hier eine Szene an einem Brunnen, beachten Sie, dass die Perspektive verzerrt ist, um den Wasserreichtum deutlicher herauszustellen. Hier die Darstellung eines Festmahles. Die verschiedenen Gerichte sind mit ungeheurer Präzision dargestellt. Dieses hier“, Daniels Laserpointer zeigte auf eine Ansammlung von Menschen, die mit Blumen und Kränzen geschmückt waren und sich um ein halbes Dutzend ebenso geschmückter Kinder versammelt hatte, „dürfte wohl am ehestens ein Initiationsritus sein. Ich nehme an…“ 

„Irgendwelche Hinweise auf Waffen oder Technologie?“, versuchte der General den Wissenschaftler unsanft in die Richtung zu schubsen, an der das Stargate-Center mehr interessiert war. 

„In den Bilddarstellungen habe ich bisher nichts gefunden, aber die restlichen Räume habe ich auch nur sehr oberflächliche untersuchen können.“ Daniel klickte erneut und ein weiteres Bild erschien. „Diese Spruchbänder ziehen sich in dem größten der Räume auf Augenhöhe als Fries an drei der vier Wände entlang. Es ist ein alter Goa’uld Dialekt, der von Stabwaffen mit vielfacher Feuerkraft berichtet. Ich habe die genaue Übersetzung hier.“ 

Daniel suchte in seinem Aktenstapel herum, zog diverse Blätter hervor und legte sie mit einem Kopfschütteln zur Seite. „Ich habe den Text gestern Abend noch fertig gestellt“, murmelte er halb zu sich, halb zu den anderen und schichtete den Papierhaufen noch einmal um. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! Dafür hatte er sich mehr als die halbe Nacht und einen guten Teil des frühen Morgens um die Ohren geschlagen! Dann musste er einsehen, dass er den Zettel in der Eile heute früh wohl zu Hause vergessen hatte.

Daniel blickte auf und meinte entschuldigend und verärgert: „Ich scheine den Ausdruck nicht mitgebracht zu haben. Es tut mir Leid. Also, in groben Zügen ist darin von deutlich verbesserten Stabwaffen die Rede. Bis wir die Texte aber nicht datiert haben, kann ich natürlich nichts Genaueres sagen.“ Leicht hilflos ruderte er mit seinen Armen durch die Luft und setzte sich wieder.

Daniel sah, wie Jack ihn musterte. Er wusste genau, dass er wie ausgespuckt aussah. Während Carters Vortrag hatte er auch etliche Male gähnen müssen, durch seinen eigenen Vortrag hatte ihn dann wohl das Adrenalin durchgepuscht. 

General Hammond wollte jetzt wissen: „Dr. Jackson, haben Sie alle relevanten Daten vor Ort, oder würden Sie eine Anschlussmission befürworten?“  
„Wir sollten die restlichen Räume noch genauer untersuchen, vielleicht finden sich noch weitere Hinweise.“  
„Zur Kenntnis genommen“, nickte der General. „Wegtreten.“ 

Alle Mitglieder von SG-1 erhoben sich und verließen den Raum, Daniel sammelte noch seine über den Tisch verstreuten Unterlagen zusammen.  
Jack nahm seinen leeren Kaffeebecher, ging zur Tür, drehte sich zu Daniel um und fragte: „Alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen, Daniel?“  
„Ja. Natürlich. Warum fragen Sie?“ Als ob Jack nicht schon mal gegähnt hätte, wenn Sam in Vortragsmodus war!  
„Sie sehen… müde aus“, bekam O’Neill gerade im letzten Moment noch die Kurve, ehe ihm „beschissen“ rausrutschen konnte.  
„Es war spät gestern – oder früh heute, ganz wie Sie wollen.“  
„Wir sollten Ihnen zum Geburtstag vielleicht doch mal eine Uhr schenken?“, scherzte der Colonel.  
Daniel, der inzwischen ebenfalls an der Tür angekommen war, hielt ihm statt einer Antwort sein Handgelenk hin, an dem die große schwarze Militär-Armbanduhr prangte.  
„Lieber einen Anfänger-Kurs `Wie lese ich die Uhr?´ Was denken Sie?“  
Doch Daniel ging nicht auf die Neckerei ein. „Ich denke, ich gehe jetzt in mein Büro.“ Damit quetschte er sich an Jack vorbei, der immer noch den Durchgang versperrte und verschwand im Flur. Jack hörte ihn noch einmal schimpfen, als ihm auf dem Gang mehrere Papiere aus dem unordentlich zusammen gerafften Stapel auf den Boden glitten. 

Nachdenklich schaute Jack dem Archäologen nach. Er würde ihm gerne helfen, wusste aber nicht, wo er ansetzen sollte. Und wenn Daniel ihm nicht sagte, was los war, mehr als fragen konnte er schließlich nicht….

In seinem Büro angekommen, ließ Daniel die Unterlagen achtlos auf den großen Tisch, der mit Artefakten überladen war, fallen und setzte sich in seinen Schreibtischstuhl. Er stützte den Kopf schwer in die Hände, setzte die Brille ab und rieb sich müde die Augen. Er machte Fehler, erlaubte sich Schludrigkeiten. Das mit den fehlenden Untersuchungsergebnissen war so verflixt ärgerlich. Er müsste in Zukunft noch mehr aufpassen. Wenn er nur nicht so abgespannt und erschöpft wäre. 

Aber es war nicht nur der fehlende Schlaf, der ihm zusetzte. Er hatte so gehofft, nach Sha’res Tod sein Leben wieder in den Griff zu bekommen. Im Unterbewusstsein hatte er schon lange geahnt, dass er sie nicht mehr retten konnte, sollte nicht noch irgendein Wunder geschehen. Aber an diese winzige Hoffnung hatte er sich immer geklammert – das Stargate hatte ihnen schon so viele Überraschungen bereitet. 

Dann hatte Teal’c sie endgültig getötet, als sie – oder nein, besser Ammonet – ihn töten wollte. Damit war auch sein letzter Hoffnungsschimmer erloschen. Er hatte sich unglücklich, leer, orientierungslos aber auch ein klein wenig erleichtert zugleich gefühlt – was ihm nagende Gewissensbisse verschafft hatte. Aus dieser Unsicherheit heraus, hatte er nichts Besseres zu tun gehabt, als sich auf einen Flirt mit Ke’ra einzulassen. Auch das hatte im Desaster geendet. 

Daniel malte geistesabwesend Kringel auf den Rand der Aufzeichnungen, die Dr. Lee ihm rüber geschickt hatte. 

Seine jetzige Beziehung war auch alles andere als erfolgreich. Erklärungen, die er nicht geben konnte. Geheimnisse, die er nicht lüften konnte. Abwesenheiten, die er nicht begründen konnte. Wahrhaftig keine gute Grundlage. Ihr kleiner Ausflug nach Netu, von dem er ziemlich erschöpft und reichlich ramponiert zurückgekehrt war, hatte da in keinster Weise Vertrauen geschafft. 

Daniel seufzte. Er war es so leid. Alles. Absolut leid. Sein Bett schien ihm plötzlich ein sehr erstrebenswerter Ort zu sein. Doch gerade als er seine innere Debatte, ob er nach Hause gehen sollte oder nicht, siegreich für das Bett entschieden hatte, schrillte die Alarmsirene. 

Daniel sprang auf und rannte in den Flur hinaus. 

 

Mittwoch

Bis in die frühen Morgenstunden hinein, hatten verschiedene Teams daran gearbeitet, das ausgetretene Gas, das entwichen war, nachdem einem der Biologen eine hochgiftige Probe von P35-NB7 herunter gefallen war und sofort mit dem Sauerstoff in der Atemluft reagiert hatte, einzudämmen. Für einige Zeit war die Basis abgeriegelt gewesen, es hatte kurzzeitig schlecht ausgesehen, dann war es ihnen nach Mitternacht aber gelungen, das die Atemwege reizende Gas aus dem Belüftungssystem herauszufiltern. Wer nicht direkt in die Arbeiten eingebunden gewesen war, hatte noch ein paar Stunden Schlaf in den Quartieren oder den Büros gesucht und manchmal auch gefunden. 

Jack gähnte, kam sich ziemlich zerknautscht vor und beschloss herauszufinden, was sein Team in den letzten Stunden gemacht hatte. Teal’c fand er mit Aufräum- und Dekontaminations-Arbeiten in den biologischen Labors beschäftigt vor. Der Jaffa teilte ihm unaufgefordert mit, dass Major Carter erst vor anderthalb Stunden zu Bett gegangen war, nachdem sie die ganze Nacht geholfen hatte, neue Protokolle für die Belüftungsanlage zu schreiben. 

Sein Major wäre dann jetzt sicher nicht so ganz scharf auf Fruit Loops und Pancakes, musste Jack einsehen. Blieb also nur noch Daniel, den er zu einem Frühstück abholen konnte. Falls der Archäologe nicht auch die ganze Nacht irgendetwas zum Rumwerkeln gefunden hatte. Was war das nur mit den jungen Wissenschaftlern und den alten Jaffa, die alle keinen Schlaf brauchten? Ihm jedenfalls waren die knapp fünf Stunden deutlich zu kurz gewesen, musste Jack denken, als es ihm nicht gelang, ein weiteres Gähnen zu unterdrücken. Kaffee war jetzt wirklich ein verlockender Gedanke. 

Leise klopfte er an der Tür zu Daniels Büro, zögerte einen Moment ob er eintreten sollte, dann hörte er aber drinnen jemanden sprechen und drückte die Klinke herunter.  
Daniel saß am Schreibtisch, telefonierte gerade, hatte sich aber so gedreht, dass er die Füße am Schrank abstützen konnte und wandte deshalb der Tür seinen Rücken zu. 

„…weiß, dass ich das gesagt habe. Aber ich konnte wirklich nicht weg. Ich…“ Daniels Fuß tippte ungeduldig gegen die Schranktür, während am anderen Ende etwas gesagt wurde, dann unterbrach er den Anrufer. „Das kann ich dir nicht sagen. Ehrlich nicht… Ja, ich weiß, dass das nicht fair ist. Wir haben doch schon…“ 

Oh Gott! Jack kannte diese Art von Telefonaten nur zu genau! Wie viele davon hatte er mit Sara geführt! Wieder und wieder und wieder. Jack fühlte sich um Jahre zurückversetzt – er konnte sich noch genau daran erinnern, wie schuldig er sich immer gefühlt hatte, wenn er sie mit fadenscheinigen Antworten abspeisen musste. Er hatte noch genau den Klang ihrer Stimme im Ohr, diese gepressten, kurzen Antworten, mit denen sie zu Beginn versucht hatte ihre Enttäuschung und später dann ihre Bitterkeit zu überspielen, besonders wenn Charlie in der Nähe gewesen war. 

„Nein, das geht nicht.… Hör mir doch mal zu… Heute Abend… Ja, ich werde sehen, was sich tun lässt… Nein, kann ich nicht versprechen.“ Daniel schien Jacks Anwesenheit gespürt zu haben, denn er drehte sich jetzt mit dem Stuhl zu ihm herum.  
„Ich muss jetzt Schluss machen. Ich rufe dich später noch mal an… Ja, ich werde es versuchen… Ich weiß. Bis dann.“ Daniel drückte eine Taste und legte das Handy neben sich. 

„Jack. Was gibt’s?“  
„Probleme?“ Jack zeigte mit einem Finger auf das Handy.  
Daniel zuckte die Schultern, antwortete aber nicht.  
„Ich suche eigentlich nur jemanden, der mit mir frühstücken geht“, meinte Jack und schaute Daniel hoffnungsvoll an.  
„Frühstück? Die beste Idee seit Jahren.“ Mit einem verbissenen Zug um den Mund erhob sich Daniel und zog seine blaue Jacke über. Dabei hätte er beinahe eine halbleere Kaffeetasse vom Tisch gestoßen und Jack sprang aus einem Reflex herbei, um die Tasse vor dem Umkippen zu retten. Es war eine Sache von wenigen Sekunden, aber das reichte, dass Jacks Blick dabei auf das Handy fiel und ihm die letzte angerufene Nummer ins Auge sprang. Giradelli, 4447222 – eine Nummer die man gar nicht vergessen konnte. Daniels Date.  
Er brannte darauf, mehr darüber zu erfahren, aber Daniel sah nicht aus, als wäre er in einer besonders mitteilungsfreudigen Stimmung und so begleitete er ihn schweigend in die Kantine. 

Dort setzte sich Dr. Lee zu ihnen und ein Major aus der Biologie ebenfalls, und so war das Thema schnell wieder bei der Fast-Katastrophe der vorigen Nacht gelandet und Jack hatte auch in der nächsten halben Stunde keinerlei Möglichkeit, eine persönliche Frage anzubringen. 

Der Tag lief mit Berichten und Vorbereitungen für die nächste Mission rasch dahin, erst am Nachmittag hatte Jack etwas freie Zeit in seinem Terminplan und auf einmal fiel ihm wieder die Nummer ein. Er würde ja schon zu gerne wissen, wer dahinter steckte. Außerdem war er wirklich besorgt, wer Daniel so durcheinander bringen konnte, dass er Unterlagen vergaß, keine Ruinen mehr besichtigen wollte und ständig zu spät kam. Nachdem Jack sich überzeugt hatte, dass er zu einundfünfzig Prozent berufliche Gründe hatte, seine Nase in Daniels Privatangelegenheiten zu stecken, und nur neunundvierzig Prozent auf pure Neugier zurückzuführen waren, machte er sich mit einem schlechten Gewissen im Internet auf die Suche. 

Internetrecherchen waren zwar nicht gerade sein Spezialgebiet, als er noch beim Special Ops gewesen war, steckte das Netz noch zu weit in den Kinderschuhen, als dass er darin eine gründliche Schulung erfahren hätte. Doch über grundlegende Kenntnisse verfügte er, und seine Sicherheitsstufe war ausreichend hoch, so dass er eigentlich auf alle möglichen Datenbanken Zugriff erhalten sollte. Ein paar Tricks hatte ihm Carter ebenfalls gezeigt, denn nicht immer konnte man den zeitaufwändigen Dienstweg gehen, manchmal musste man auch direkt eine Auskunft haben.  
Jack überzeugte sich, dass heute einer dieser Tage war. Außerdem wollte er ja nicht die Datenbank des CIA knacken, sondern schaute erst einmal nur ins für jedermann zugängliche Telefonverzeichnis. 

Giradelli, Linda-Lee und Gianfranco, New Mulland Drive 17 – ja, die Telefonnummer stimmte überein. Ein kleiner Link in ein anderes Verzeichnis und Jacks dunkle Ahnung bestätigte sich. Verdammt. Die Dame war verheiratet. Mit Gianfranco, der… ja, verflixt, wie kam man denn von dort aus noch mal weiter? Was hatte Carter gesagt? Ein paar vergebliche Klicks, dann war Jack endlich auf der Seite, die er gesucht hatte. Ja, das war’s… Sie arbeitete bei einem Bauunternehmen, Gianfranco bei einer Versicherung.

Verheiratet. Mist. Kein Wunder, dass Daniel sie ihnen noch nicht vorgestellt hatte. 

Jack starrte den Bildschirm an, tippte nachdenklich mit seinem Zeigefinger und Mittelfinger abwechselnd auf der Leertaste herum, bis er kurz entschlossen auch noch die Seite der Stadtverwaltung aufrief. Es war ihm schon bewusst, dass er jetzt nur noch seiner Neugier nachgab.  
Gut, dass er von einem Regierungsserver aus surfte, so konnte er dort mit ein paar halblegalen Klicks in der Führerscheinabteilung landen.  
Da war das blonde Gift. Daniel hatte Geschmack, das musste man ihm lassen. Linda-Lees Führerscheinphoto sah ansprechend aus. Groß, mittelblond, schlank, vielleicht etwas zu stark geschminkt für seinen Geschmack. 

Und verheiratet. Der Junge hatte echt keinen Selbsterhaltungstrieb, was seine Auswahl an Frauen betraf. Lauter Kamikaze-Unternehmen.

Jack seufzte. Worauf hatte sich Daniel da nur wieder eingelassen? 

___________________________________________________________________________

 

Donnerstag

„Hi, General“, rief O’Neill, als ihm Hammond am nächsten Morgen auf einem der vielen Flure des SGC begegnete.  
„Guten Morgen, Colonel.“ Hammond begleitete O’Neill ein paar Schritte, da sie beide in derselben Richtung unterwegs waren. 

„Und, wie war die Aufführung Ihrer Enkelinnen? Haben sie ihren Text noch gekonnt?“, erkundigte sich Jack. Der General hatte ihm gestern voller Vorfreude erzählt, dass die beiden je einen Zwerg in der Schulaufführung von „Schneewittchen und die sieben Zwerge“ spielen würden.  
„Ja bestens!“ Der General strahlte voller großväterlichem Stolz. „Die beiden waren die süßesten Zwerge überhaupt!“  
Jack nickte lächelnd. „Das kann ich mir gut vorstellen.“ Sein Sohn war für ihn auch immer der Star der Aufführung gewesen, selbst wenn er nur eine Statistenrolle ohne Worte gehabt hatte.  
„Ich habe alles gefilmt“, versicherte Hammond begeistert.  
Nun, vielleicht waren Mädchen da anders, aber Charlie hatte sich immer geziert, wenn er bei solchen Sachen die Kamera herausgeholt hatte. Shit, seit dieser Hurensohn Apophis auf Netu in seinem Gedächtnis rumgepfuscht hatte und das Bild und die Erinnerung an seinen Sohn versucht hatte für seine eigenen Zwecke zu missbrauchen, musste Jack weit häufiger als sonst an Charlie denken. 

„Das ist eine schöne Erinnerung für später“, bestätigte Jack und wollte zum Umkleideraum abbiegen.  
„Jack?“ General Hammond hielt Colonel O’Neill mit einer Hand auf seiner Schulter zurück.  
„Sir?“ Erstaunt schaute O’Neill den General an. Wenn der General seinen Vornamen benutzte, ging es meist um etwas Persönliches.  
„Was ist mit Dr. Jackson?“  
„Was sollte sein?“  
„Ich habe alle Berichte vorliegen, nur seinen noch nicht. Und dabei ist er für gewöhnlich mit Carters Bericht der erste, der bei mir eintrifft.“ 

Jack hatte für einen Moment noch Schlimmeres befürchtet und so sagte er erleichtert und mit einem Schulterzucken: „Falsche Frau, würde ich mal sagen.“  
Hammond nickte wissend. Dann meinte er: „In Ordnung, dann werden wir ihm einfach etwas Zeit geben, das in Ordnung zu bringen. Es sollte ja auch kein Vorwurf sein, es ist mir nur aufgefallen, weil es so untypisch für ihn ist.“ Er klopfte noch einmal auf Jacks Schulter und fügte hinzu: „Achten Sie auf unseren Jungen. Der Tod seiner Frau, die Sache mit Teal’cs Schuld – passen Sie einfach ein bisschen auf ihn auf, Colonel.“  
„Das werde ich, General“, versicherte Jack und beschloss es sofort in Angriff zu nehmen, nachdem er sich angehört hatte, was SG-9, die gerade zurückkehrten, zu berichten hatten. 

\----------------------------------------------------

Es wurde fast Mittag, ehe es ihm gelang, Daniels Büro einen Besuch abzustatten. 

„Dannyboy! Heute Mittag steht Rumpsteak auf dem Speiseplan, schon gesehen?“, rief er gut gelaunt, als er nach kurzem Klopfen Daniels Raum betrat. „Rumpsteak mit Sauce B… B-irgendwas. Irgendetwas Französisches jedenfalls“, lockte er mit unüberhörbarer Begeisterung in der Stimme.  
Daniel schaute von seiner Computertastatur, auf der er gerade herumtippte, nicht auf. „Sauce Béarnaise. Keinen Hunger.“  
Jack trat näher an den Tisch heran und nahm eine Papyrusrolle zur Hand. „Kommen Sie schon, endlich gibt es mal Rumpsteak. Das dürfen Sie sich nicht entgehen lassen.“ 

Das fortgesetzte Befingern der Papyrusrolle gab den Ausschlag, endlich schaute Daniel ihn an. „Diese Schriftrolle ist gut 5000 Jahre alt, Jack.“  
„Zu alt für meine Finger?“, fragte Jack grinsend – ehe er plötzlich ernst wurde. Daniel sah …mehr als mies aus. Wie ausgespuckt und drei Mal über den Fußboden gewischt. Oh Shit. Seine Augen. Da hatte sich jemand vor nicht allzu langer Zeit noch die Augen aus dem Kopf geheult! Das war etwas Ernstes. Nicht irgendein Kulturbanause, der Daniels Lieblings-Kanope als Marmeladentopf zweckentfremdet hatte.  
Das hier war mehr. Das hier, was immer es war, hatte Daniel richtig tief getroffen.  
Jack räusperte sich. 

Daniel biss die Zähne fest aufeinander, dann warf er den Kopf mit einer energischen Bewegung in den Nacken, schaute Jack fest an und sagte: „Eine allergische Reaktion.“  
Er wusste genau, dass er wahrscheinlich rote Flecken im Gesicht hatte und mit Sicherheit waren seine Augen auch rot umrandet, und wenn sie nur halb so brennend und verquollen aussahen, wie sie sich anfühlten, gab es wohl keine Chance, das vor Jack zu verbergen.

„Eine Allergie?“, brachte Jack ungläubig heraus und riss seine Augen auf.  
„Ja“, bestätigte Daniel ernsthaft nickend, keinen Raum für andere Interpretationen lassend. 

„Okay.“ Eine Allergie – ja klar! Und Schweine konnten fliegen! Pah! Wahrscheinlich eine ganz ausgeprägte Linda-Lee-Allergie!, musste Jack empört denken. Dieses Frauenzimmer! Hatte sie denn gar keinen blassen Schimmer davon, was sie Daniel gerade antat? Daniel hatte viel, viel Besseres verdient! Warum nur geriet er immer an die Falschen?  
Über Daniels Beziehung zu Sha’re wusste Jack nicht genug, um sagen zu können, welchen Teil Liebe und welchen Teil Pflichtbewusstsein ausgemacht hatte. Aber Kasuf hatte mit Sicherheit einen Schwiegersohn gewollt, denn nach den Maßstäben seines Volkes war Sha’re schon verdammt alt, um noch unverheiratet zu sein; Hathor hatte seine DNA und Shyla einen jungen und kräftigen Verwalter und Erben für ihr Land gewollt. Immer nur Eigeninteressen, niemals waren sie an Daniel als Person interessiert gewesen. Mit Resignation gestand er sich ein, dass er fürchtete, dass es bei Linda-Lee nicht anders war. Blöde Schnalle! 

Jack atmete tief durch und legte die Papyrusrolle auf den Tisch zurück. Dabei musterte er Daniel – wie er hoffte – unauffällig. Daniel sah so fürchterlich… verloren aus. Er trat noch einen Schritt auf den Schreibtischstuhl zu, bis er fast neben Daniel stand. Wie gerne würde er ihn in diesem Moment trösten, in den Arm nehmen, aber er hatte keine Ahnung, wie der Archäologe darauf reagieren würde. Denn mit Sicherheit wollte er nicht für „schwach“ angesehen werden. Nicht, nachdem er erst vor einigen Monaten über den endgültigen Tod Sha’res schon einmal ein paar Tränen in Jacks Gegenwart vergossen hat. Da hatte er es gewagt und ihn umarmt, aber das war auch etwas anderes gewesen, da war Carter dabei und auch sie hatte ihn in den Arm genommen. 

Jack wünschte sich, dass er sich trauen würde, diese Umarmung von damals zu wiederholen. Das war der Moment gewesen, in dem er gewusst hatte, dass Daniel ihm mehr bedeutete als nur irgendein auswechselbarer Mitarbeiter. Und Rothman als Ersatz hatte das bestätigt. Das war der Augenblick gewesen, in dem er sich geschworen hatte, dass er ihn vor dem Scheiß, den das Universum mit Vorliebe über dem jungen Archäologen kübelweise ausschüttete, bewahren wollte. So wie jetzt. Aber er war unfähig die Geste, die er in diesem Augenblick als richtig empfand, auszuführen. Er traute sich einfach nicht. 

Hilflos legte er stattdessen Daniel eine Hand auf den Oberarm und fragte sanft: „Rumpsteak?“ 

Für ein, zwei Sekunden schaute Daniel völlig verständnislos, dann atmete er tief aus, ließ den Kopf nach vorne auf die Brust sinken und verharrte so einen Moment. 

Jack befürchtete schon, dass er wieder um seine Fassung rang, doch als er erneut aufschaute umspielte ein winziges Lächeln seine Mundwinkel. „Oh, Jack.“ 

Jack war… einmalig. Daniel kannte niemanden, der versuchen würde ihn mit einem Essen aus der Kantine zu trösten. Denn das war es, was Jack ihm hier anbot: Trost.  
Auch wenn Jack so getan hatte, als würde er ihm die Erklärung mit der Allergie abkaufen, wusste Daniel doch ganz genau, dass dem nicht so war. Jack akzeptierte einfach, dass er jetzt nicht darüber reden wollte. 

Und dann hatte Daniel für einen winzigen Moment, als Jack so nah vor ihm gestanden hatte, den Eindruck gehabt, dass er ihn in den Arm nehmen wollte. Und auch er war in diesem Moment nah dran gewesen, sich in Jacks Arme zu werfen, und den stummen Zuspruch anzunehmen, nach dem er sich sehnte und den er ihm schon mehrmals, zuletzt nach Sha’res Tod, geschenkt hatte. Aber dort waren sie in seinem Apartment gewesen, auf privatem Grund sozusagen und er hatte mit seiner Kündigung der Armee schon halb den Rücken gekehrt gehabt.  
Er wusste nicht, wie Jack reagieren würde, wenn er es hier im Stargate-Center wiederholen würde. Zwar hatte es auch die Umarmung im Torraum gegeben, aber das war dennoch etwas anderes gewesen. Da war er nach einem Dienstunfall wieder zurückgekommen. Das war längst nicht so privat wie dies hier. Und so hatte Daniel seinen Impuls unterdrückt. 

Genau wie Jack, der ihm nur die Hand auf die Schulter gelegt hatte.  
Und wieder das Rumpsteak ins Spiel gebracht hatte.

Resolut erhob sich Daniel von seinem Stuhl. Zum Teufel mit seinem Unmut! Er würde jetzt mit Jack in die Kantine gehen und eine von den Schuhsohlen, denen sie die hochtrabenden Namen gaben, zu sich nehmen! 

„In Ordnung.“ Er rang sich ein Lächeln ab, das schon nicht mehr ganz so trostlos aussah, wie noch vor ein paar Minuten.  
„Prima.“ Jack strahlte und wusste nicht genau, ob das mehr die Vorfreude auf das Essen war, oder dass es ihm gelungen war, Daniel aus seiner düsteren Stimmung zu reißen. Er machte eine einladende Bewegung zur Tür hin. „Nach Ihnen.“  
„Ich hoffe, es gibt auch Prinzessbohnen dazu“, sagte der Archäologe zu dem Colonel, dem er aus seinem Büro folgte.  
„Na klar, Daniel“, frozzelte Jack erleichtert. „Wir sind schließlich eine staatliche Einrichtung. Nur das Beste für die schwer arbeitenden Angestellten.“ Wenn es an ihm gelegen hätte, hätte Dr. Jackson bestellen können, was er wollte. Solange es ihn von seinen schwarzen Gedanken ablenkte. Solange es ihn halbwegs glücklich machte.  
„Heißt das keine Bohnen?“  
„Ich fürchte, nein.“ Jack ergriff Daniels Ellenbogen und schob ihn vor sich durch die Doppeltüren in die Kantine. Nicht, dass er doch noch die Flucht ergriff. 

\------------------------------------------------

Gut gesättigt hatte Daniel kaum drei Stunden gearbeitet, als Teal’c ihm einen Besuch abstattete und ihn bei einer sehr kniffeligen Übersetzung störte. 

„DanielJackson?“  
„Teal’c.“ Daniel hob die Hand, um den Jaffa noch einen Moment am Sprechen zu hindern, denn wenn er den Satz jetzt nicht aufschrieb, wer weiß, ob er die Inspiration nachher wieder zurückholen konnte.  
Teal’c wartete mit hinter dem Rücken verschränkten Händen vor seinem Schreibtisch bis Daniel endlich aufblickte und: „Was ist passiert?“ fragte.  
„Das ist die Frage, die ich dir stellen wollte.“  
„Mir?“  
Teal’c nickte. „Du bist derjenige, der sich mit schweren Gedanken trägt.“  
„Uh…eh…“. Oh Gott, er musste noch schlimmer aussehen als er gedacht hatte, wenn der Jaffa ihn schon darauf ansprach. „Teal’c, ich versichere dir, dass ich inzwischen weiß, dass es die einzig richtige Entscheidung war, Ammonet zu erschießen. Ich dachte wir…“  
„Es geht nicht um mich, es geht um dich.“  
„Ehm… ja?“  
„Du musst tun, was dir dein Herz gebietet.“ 

Fantastisch! Jaffa-Weisheiten! Hatte Jack mit ihm geredet? Ihm gesagt, dass er wie eine wandelnde Reklame für ungesunde Lebensweise aussah? Und ihn gebeten „mal nach dem Rechten zu sehen?“ Das wäre typisch Jack.  
Daniel hätte gerne den Kopf auf die Tischplatte gehauen, aber da er ein höflicher junger Mann war, der wusste, was sich gehörte, atmete er stattdessen tief durch. Mit ruhiger Stimme entgegnete er: „Bei mir ist alles in Ordnung.“  
„Nein“, stellte der Jaffa emotionslos fest.  
Überrascht von dieser Antwort, platzte Daniel heraus: „Wie willst du das wissen?“  
„Es ist in deinem Gesicht, deiner Haltung. Du trägst dich schwer an einer Entscheidung und eine tiefe Meditation könnte dir den Weg zeigen. Ich würde mich geehrt fühlen, wenn ich dir helfen könnte.“ 

Ja klar, man konnte einfach alles wegmeditieren. Daniel wünschte, es wäre so einfach. Dann würde er für die nächste Woche einfach im Kel’no’reem versinken und alle Probleme wären geklärt, wenn er wieder aufwachte. Leider funktionierte das nicht – und das lag nicht nur an seiner mangelnden Technik was das Meditieren betraf.  
Aber da Teal’c für sein aufrichtig gemeintes Angebot eine angemessene Antwort verdiente, erwiderte er genauso ehrlich: „Die Entscheidung ist schon gefallen, Teal’c. Es sind die Folgen, mit denen ich jetzt fertig werden muss.“  
„Auch dort könnte dir ein In-Dich-Gehen neue Perspektiven eröffnen“, insistierte Teal’c.  
„Danke. Aber das ist das, was ich die ganze letzte Nacht gemacht habe. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das schon wieder möchte“, seufzte Daniel.  
„Wie du wünscht, DanielJackson.“ Der Jaffa verneigte sich erneut.  
„Ja. Aber danke für das Angebot.“ Er zog das Blatt, auf dem er zuletzt geschrieben hatte, ein paar Zentimeter zu sich heran.  
Der andere Mann verstand den Hinweis und machte einen Schritt in Richtung Tür, ehe er stehen blieb, sich noch einmal umdrehte und ernsthaft versicherte: „Denk daran: in jedem Ende, egal wie schrecklich es ist, liegt immer auch der Keim für einen Neuanfang.“  
„Äh… ja.“  
„Du bist ein starker Mann und wirst den Weg sehen, wenn er vor dir liegt.“ Damit verschwand der Jaffa endgültig. 

Daniel wünschte, Teal’c hätte Recht und alles wäre so gradlinig, wie er es ihm schilderte. Wünschte, alle Entscheidungen ließen sich auf ein „ich will es – also ist es richtig“ reduzieren. Aber so war es nicht. Zu viele Faktoren spielten in jede Entscheidung herein, Faktoren, auf die ein Einzelner gar keinen Einfluss hatte. Zwänge, gegen die auch ein noch so starker Wunsch nichts ausrichten konnte. 

Bevor er sich in irgendwelchen Hirngespinsten verlieren konnte, nahm Daniel resolut den Bleistift zur Hand und versuchte sich wieder auf den Text zu konzentrieren. Dann ging ihm auf, dass selbst wenn Teal’cs Besuch keine greifbaren Ergebnisse gebracht hatte, er sich dennoch wohler fühlte als noch am Morgen. Es war zwar einerseits lästig, wenn die Arbeitskollegen – nein, seine Freunde, verbesserte er sich sofort – versuchten herauszufinden, was ihn bedrückte, aber auf der anderen Seite war das auch eine sehr nette Geste. Sie sorgten sich um ihn – und das war etwas, was nicht allzu viele Leute in seinem Leben getan hatten. Sie hatten zwar sehr eigene Methoden, Essen und Meditation, aber das war egal. Was zählte war der Gedanke dahinter. 

Fehlte nur noch Sam. Daniel war schon sehr gespannt, ob sie auch noch auftauchen würde und welches ihr Hausmittelchen gegen Kummer war. Er hoffte nur, dass er dem auch gewachsen war. 

___________________________________________________________________________

 

Freitag

Doch Sam verschonte ihn bis zum nächsten Morgen. Und es war auch nicht sie, die die Begegnung herbeiführte, sondern Daniel selbst. Eine Thermolumineszenzdatierung einer Keramik von P22-B73 hatte sehr widersprüchliche Ergebnisse geliefert und er hoffte, das mit Sams Hilfe aufklären zu können. 

Als er ihr Labor betrat, setzte sie gerade die Schutzbrille ab, zog die Handschuhe aus und machte einen handschriftlichen Eintrag in eine Liste. 

„Hi, Daniel.“ Sie lächelte ihm zu.  
„Hi, Sam. Hast du einen Moment Zeit?“  
„Ja. Ich bin gerade fertig geworden.“  
Er kam zu ihr herum. „Du hast mir gestern die Daten für die blaue Vase geschickt. Bist du ganz sicher, dass die Datierung stimmt?“ Er hielt ihr den Computerausdruck entgegen.  
Sam überflog die Tabelle rasch, dann meinte sie bedauernd: „Sie ist so exakt wie nur eben möglich. Aber in der Keramik selbst sind nur wenige Quarz-Anteile enthalten, so war es relativ schwierig, ein genaues Alter anzugeben. Hier, siehst du das Spektrum? Es ist nicht sehr aussagekräftig. Wir haben auch andere, höhere Temperaturen probiert aber die Kristallgitter sind extrem stabil. Vielleicht ist das ein Hinweis auf außergewöhnliche ionisierende Strahlung in der Vergangenheit des Planeten. Wir sind uns da noch nicht ganz einig. Deshalb habe ich auch dick `Vorläufiges Ergebnis´ unter den Ausdruck geschrieben.“  
„Ja, ich habe es gesehen. Aber ich hatte gedacht, du hättest mir noch etwas mehr sagen können.“  
„Leider nein, Daniel. Aber Dr. Lee versucht noch andere Datierungs-Methoden. Ich werde dich auf dem Laufenden halten.“  
„Okay. Danke, Sam.“ 

Sie reichte ihm das Blatt zurück, ließ es aber nicht los, sondern schaute sich rasch um, ob sie auch wirklich allein im Labor waren. Dann meinte sie: „Eh… Daniel?“  
„Ja?“ Er ahnte schon worauf das hinauslaufen würde, wartete aber geduldig ab.  
„Wollen wir… ich meine… sollten wir … alle meine ich… vielleicht mal wieder zusammen essen gehen am Wochenende? Nur, wenn du willst natürlich“, schickte sie eifrig hinterher.  
„Wolltest du dieses Wochenende nicht mit Janet und Cassandra zu dem Rodeo nach Albuquerque fahren? Oder ist das erst nächste Woche?“  
„Diese Woche, aber das können wir auch verschieben.“ 

Oh ja, und Cassandra würden ihn lynchen, wenn sie erführe, dass das seinetwegen gewesen wäre!  
„Wir können auch den Team-Abend verschieben“, versicherte er ihr.  
„Aber…“  
„Ehrlich. Ich brauche keine Unterhaltung. Wenn du mir was Gutes tun willst, mach noch die Datierung der Pergamente, die SG-4 mitgebracht hat, fertig bevor du fährst, dann bin ich bestens beschäftigt über das Wochenende“, versicherte ihr Daniel mit einem Lächeln. 

Sie schaute einen Augenblick zweifelnd, war dann aber offensichtlich heilfroh, sich nicht mit einem wütendem und enttäuschten Teenager auseinandersetzen zu müssen, denn sie versicherte ihm eifrig: „Okay, das sollte ich schaffen.“  
„Gut. Kann ich jetzt das Blatt haben?“ Grinsend zog Daniel an dem Computerausdruck, den sie immer noch mit einer Hand festhielt.  
„Oh ja. Natürlich.“ Sofort ließ sie das Papier los.  
„Danke.“ Er stopfte den Ausdruck in die Mappe zurück.  
„Und… das ist wirklich in Ordnung?“  
„Wirklich, Sam. Mach dir keine Gedanken.“ Er tätschelte ihren Arm und verließ ihr Büro mit einem über die Schulter gesprochenen: „Bis später!“  
Dann musste er grinsen – jetzt war es schon er, der Trost und aufmunternden Worte verteilte! Dann schien er ja auf dem richtigen Weg zu sein. 

\--------------------------------------------------

O’Neill, Ferretti und drei Mitglieder von SG-4 wechselten am Abend im Umkleideraum in ihre Zivilkleidung, scherzten, alberten und prahlten, was sie alles am Wochenende machen wollten, als es an der Tür klopfte.  
Der Soldat, der der Tür am nächsten stand, riss sie schwungvoll auf und lachend beschwerte sich einer seiner Kameraden: „Hey, Kyle! Denk daran, dass einige von uns hier gerade ihre Model-Körper zur Schau stellen!“  
„Für was willst du denn modeln?“, erkundigte sich ein anderer prompt. „Fettabsaugung: die Vorher-Nachher-Show?“  
Ein Handtuch flog durch den Raum und Jack hörte über das ganze Gelächter hinweg wie sein Major fragte: „Ist Dr. Jackson auch hier?“  
„Nein, Ma’am, aber Colonel O’Neill.“ 

Jack stopfte sein T-Shirt in die Hose, dann ging er auf Socken zur Tür und meinte: „Hi, Carter. Was gibt’s? Warum suchen Sie Daniel?“  
„Sie wissen doch, dass ich über das Wochenende mit Cassie und Janet wegfahre.“ Sie schaute auf ihre Uhr und meinte mit einem reuevollen Grinsen: „Um genau zu sein, vor fünfundvierzig Minuten hätte ich schon bei ihnen sein sollen. Aber Daniel wollte unbedingt noch den Datierungs-Bericht haben und da habe ich ihn schnell fertig gemacht. Den wollte ich ihm jetzt eigentlich noch mitgeben. Aber ich kann ihn nirgends finden.“  
„Die sind ja alle ziemlich arbeitswütig bei Ihnen, Colonel“, ließ sich jetzt einer der Soldaten vernehmen, die alle hemmungslos lauschten, was der Colonel mit seinem Major zu besprechen hatte. Die Truppe lachte.  
Jack drehte sich halb zu dem Sprecher um. „Nur so wird man SG-1, Lieutenant“, wies er ihn mit einem spöttischen Grinsen zurecht.  
„Ja, Sir.“ Die Antwort drückte Respekt aus, den Jack mit einem Grinsen zur Kenntnis nahm, das nur Carter sehen konnte.  
„Kein Problem, geben Sie ihn mir mit, ich fahre auf dem Nachhauseweg bei ihm vorbei.“  
„Würden Sie das tun? Das wäre sehr freundlich von Ihnen, dann muss Janet nicht noch länger warten.“ Erleichtert drückte Carter ihm die drei Blätter in die Hand. „Besten Dank, Sir.“  
„Schon okay, liegt ja fast auf der Strecke.“  
„Danke sehr. Schönes Wochenende, Jungs!“, rief Sam noch mit einem Lachen in den Umkleideraum.  
„Ebenso, Major“, „Ihnen auch, Major“, „Machen Sie nichts, was wir nicht auch tun würden“, schallte es ihr vielstimmig entgegen.  
„Viel Spaß“, wünschte ihr auch O’Neill und mit einem weiteren: „Danke“, verschwand sie endgültig.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Gut eine halbe Stunde später stellte Jack seinen Wagen vor Daniels Apartmenthaus ab und da er den ganzen Tag im SG-Center verbracht hatte, beschloss er, dass ihm ein wenig Bewegung noch ganz gut tun würde und so entschloss er sich, die Treppen statt des Aufzugs zu nehmen. Zuerst drei Stufen auf einmal nehmend, dann auf zwei Stufen reduzierend, bis er auf der letzen Treppe versuchte wieder halbwegs zu Atem zu kommen, stürmte Jack die Treppen hinauf.  
Gerade als er an der obersten Treppe angekommen war und um die Ecke biegen wollte, vernahm er Stimmen im Flur und noch ein paar Schritte weiter hörte er heraus, dass das Daniel war, der dort sprach. 

„…nicht mehr darüber reden. Es ist alles gesagt. Ja, mehr als alles. Es sind schon viel zu viele Worte gefallen. Sachen, die keiner hätte sage sollen. Ich sehe keinen Sinn darin, jetzt wieder damit anzufangen. Es ist aus.“ 

Unschlüssig blieb Jack außerhalb der Sichtweite stehen. Hörte sich ganz danach an, als würde er gerade unfreiwilliger Zeuge einer Szene. Einer Abschiedsszene, um genau zu sein. Sah so aus als sollte Linda-Lee endlich in die ewigen Jagdgründe für Ex-Freundinnen eingehen. Gut so! Sehr gut. Aber warum klärte Daniel das nicht in der Wohnung, sondern auf dem Flur?

Lautlos schlich sich Jack auch noch die letzten Meter vor und spähte um die Ecke. Da die Zeitschaltuhr im Treppenhaus die Beleuchtung ausgeschaltet hatte, der Flur, in dem Daniel stand, aber im Licht lag, konnte er alles gut überblicken. 

Hä? Wer war das? Das war definitiv nicht Linda-Lee! 

Daniel stand in der Eingangstür zu seiner Wohnung, die Tür halb hinter ihm zugezogen und ihm gegenüber stand ein Mann. Kein Zweifel. Und er wollte hier ja keinem Vorurteil anhängen, aber irgendwie sah der Kerl nach Gianfranco aus. Linda-Lees Göttergatte. Jedenfalls schaute er so aus, wie Jack sich einen Italiener landläufig vorstellte: nicht zu groß, schwarze Haare, sonnengebräunter Teint, schicke Kleidung. Und mit diesem Klischee rasten gleichzeitig auch alle anderen Klischees durch Jacks Kopf: Marlon Brando, der Pate, Vendetta, Ehrenmorde und Betonklötze an den Füßen bevor man im Meer versenkt wurde. Okay, Colorado Springs hatte kein Meer, aber die hatten mit Sicherheit auch eine Inlandsvariante, um unliebsame Liebhaber loszuwerden.  
Jack straffte sich und spannte die Muskeln an, um Daniel zur Hilfe zu kommen, sollte sich das in diese Richtung entwickeln. Für einen Moment war er drauf und dran, sofort dazwischen zu gehen, aber da der andere Mann keine Waffe in der Hand hatte, wollte er Daniel noch eine Chance geben, das Ganze friedlich und ohne seine Einmischung zu klären. 

Zumal Daniel ganz gut sein Terrain behauptete. Er hatte die Hände vor der Brust verschränkt, starrte den anderen Mann entschlossen an und verweigerte ihm den Zutritt zu seiner Wohnung.  
Ganz richtig, Daniel! Aber wer es mit Apophis und anderen Möchtegern-Göttern aufnahm, ließ sich sicherlich nicht von so einer Kleinigkeit wie einem wütenden Ehemann einschüchtern. 

Nur, dass Gianfranco sich alles andere als wütend anhörte, denn mit bittender Stimme sagte er gerade: „Daniel, ich habe dir schon gesagt, dass ich mich entschuldige. Ich habe es nicht so gemeint. Wirklich nicht. Lass uns…“  
„Nein, Gianfranco. Du hast in dem Moment jedes Wort gemeint. Vielleicht nicht ganz so bösartig, wie es geklungen hat, aber du hast es gemeint. Und das kann ich nicht vergessen. Aber es ist ja nicht nur das, und das weißt du auch genau.“  
„Bitte, Daniel. Ich…“  
„Nein.“  
Gerade als Jack dachte, dass dieses Gespräch so gar nicht seinen Erwartungen entsprach, streckte der Italiener eine Hand aus und legte sie in Daniels Halsbeuge. Daniel machte einen Schritt zur Seite und schüttelte die Hand ab.  
Gianfranco ließ sich davon nicht beirren, trat noch ein paar Zentimeter näher, umfasste mit beiden Händen Daniels Gesicht, versuchte ihn festzuhalten und ihn zu küssen. Daniel wehrte sich und schob ihn mit beiden Händen kraftvoll von sich.

Ach du lieber Himmel! Jacks Gedanken taumelten wild durcheinander. Er machte einen Schritt zurück, drehte sich zur Seite und lehnte den Kopf, der plötzlich sehr schwer war, gegen die Wand.  
Es… es war niemals um Linda-Lee gegangen. Niemals. Daniels heimliche Liebschaft war männlich. Männlich wie in Mann. Wie in Kerl. Wie in… alles andere als Sha’re… oder Ke’ra… oder Shyla. Jack schloss für einen ganz kurzen Moment die Augen.  
Wieso hatte er niemals etwas davon gewusst? Davon geahnt? Wieso…?  
Dann schüttelte er mit sich selbst ungeduldig den Kopf. Warum wohl nicht? Weil jemand der auf Männer stand, sich in einer Armee-Einrichtung wohl hüten würde, das durchblicken zu lassen. Wer beim Militär solche Neigungen hatte, würde damit sicher nicht hausieren gehen, sondern eher darauf achten, dass er sich auch nicht einen Moment verriet. 

Aber Daniel? Jack versuchte sich zu erinnern, ob es irgendeinen Hinweis gegeben hatte, den er übersehen hatte? Hatte Daniel ihn in der Dusche besonders lange angeschaut? Hatte er ihn besonders oft berührt? Hatte er irgendetwas gemacht, das diese Vermutung bestätigte? Doch Jack wollte nichts in den Sinn kommen. Gar nichts.  
Mit Sicherheit war Daniel empfindsamer als die meisten Marines, die in der Basis herum sprangen, aber er kam ja auch aus einem ganz anderen Umfeld. Von einem Universitätstypen, der noch dazu Sprachen und Anthropologie studiert hatte, erwartete man nicht, dass er sich seinen Weg freischoss, obwohl Daniel das manchmal auch tat. Aber aus seinem Mitgefühl konnte man sicher nicht ableiten, dass er andere sexuellen Vorlieben hatte. Dann ging Jack auf, dass er schon wieder in Kategorien dachte, denn der Statistik nach waren mit Sicherheit auch einige der Marines, die im SGC tätig waren, schwul. Und die hätte er sicher nicht als „empfindsam“ beschrieben.  
Für eine flüchtige Sekunde fühlte sich Jack betrogen, dass Daniel nicht einmal ihm gegenüber eine Andeutung gemacht hatte, aber dann sah er sofort ein, dass Colonel O’Neill nicht unbedingt Daniels bevorzugte Anlaufstelle für diese Art von Gespräch gewesen wäre. 

„Hör auf damit!“ Daniels Stimme war eisig.  
„Aber…“ 

Jack drehte sich so, dass er die beiden wieder beobachten konnte. Das war mit Sicherheit nicht richtig, aber er traute dem anderen Mann einfach nicht über den Weg, vor allem, da er so wütend und aggressiv war. Jack blieb weiter unfreiwilliger Zeuge dieser unschönen Auseinandersetzung, aber er konnte jetzt nicht einfach weggehen und nach Hause fahren und nicht wissen, was mit Daniel war. Er hätte es sich nie verziehen, wenn dem Archäologen etwas zugestoßen wäre, das er hätte verhindern können. 

Gianfranco versuchte noch einmal Daniel zu bedrängen, aber Daniel gelang es erneut, ihn sich vom Hals zu halten. Daniel hatte die Sache fest im Griff und hielt Gianfranco an dessen Revers fest, einen halben Meter Abstand zwischen sich und dem zornigen und verzweifelten Mann.  
„Du bist so mies!“, zischte der Italiener jetzt wütend, riss sich aus Daniels Griff los und machte einen Schritt nach hinten. Er starrte Daniel voller Hass an. „Du bist so… so…“ Mit wild rudernden Handbewegungen suchte er nach Worten. „Figlio di putana! Du, mit all deinem gebildeten Getue und dennoch bist du bloß ein Spinner. Ein durchgeknallter Doktor, der selbst für seine Kollegen zu abgehoben war. Du hast mir nie sagen wollen, was du genau arbeitest, aber wenn du beim Staat beschäftigt bist, putzt du wahrscheinlich die Toiletten! Mehr werden die dir wohl nicht zutrauen. Vaffanculo! Va a farti fottere!“ Er schlug sich in die Ellenbeuge und reckte demonstrativ die geballte Faust der anderen Hand in die Luft. 

Jack brauchte die Worte nicht zu verstehen, der Klang und die abschätzige Geste sagten ihm genug. Das waren Beleidigungen der übelsten Sorte. Ihm war bewusst, dass Daniel die Worte verstand, denn Jack sah, wie alle Farbe aus Daniels Gesicht wich, wie er die Hände zu Fäusten ballte, aber das Kinn herausfordernd hochreckte. 

Was war der Typ bloß für ein Stück Scheiße? Es versetzte Jack schmerzvoll einen Hieb in seinem Innersten, als er hören musste, wie dieser kleine Versicherungsvertreter Daniels Leistungen herabwürdigte. Und wie er, ein Colonel der Air Force, nichts dagegen tun konnte. Wie er hilflos zuhören musste.  
Und wie auch Daniel nichts dagegen tun konnte. Ihm mit keiner Silbe klar machen konnte, wie oft er schon seinen unwürdigen Arsch gerettet hatte.  
Jack konzentrierte sich, regulierte bewusst seine Atmung und kämpfte ganz ernsthaft seinen Impuls nieder, jetzt dort heraus zu rennen und es diesem kleinen Wichser mit den Fäusten im Gesicht klarzumachen. Ihm die Wahrheit einzuprügeln, so dass er nie wieder vergessen würde, was für einen einmaligen Menschen er gerade beleidigt hatte. Gedemütigt hatte. Verletzt hatte. 

Mit tonloser Stimme hörte er Daniel sagen: „Verschwinde.“  
„Nichts lieber als das! Stronzo!“, schrie ihm der andere Mann entgegen, spuckte ihm voller Wut ins Gesicht, drehte sich um und stürzte auf den Aufzug zu, der auch sofort die Türen öffnete. Gianfranco Girardelli verschwand – und Jack hoffte nur, dass es für immer war. Denn sonst könnte er für nichts garantieren. Was für ein Glück, dass das Schwein den Aufzug genommen hatte, denn wäre er an Jack vorbei gekommen – Jack hätte nicht für seine Handlungen einstehen können. 

So aber war der Abschluss derart abrupt erfolgt, dass er immer noch wie betäubt an der Wand lehnte, als sich der Aufzug bereits in Bewegung setzte. Jack warf einen Blick auf Daniel – auch der starrte mit unfokussiertem Blick in Richtung Aufzug und wischte sich mit seiner Hand über die Wange, an der ihn die Spucke getroffen hatte. 

Jack wurde es fast schlecht als er die Geste sah. In seinem Innern tobte ein Aufruhr, ein Kampf. Sollte er die Treppen runter stürzen, in dem Versuch, den Scheißkerl doch noch zu erwischen und zu Brei zu schlagen? Oder sollte er zu Daniel gehen und ihm versichern, dass nichts von dem stimmte, was der andere Mann ihm vorgeworfen hatte? Ihm versichern, wie… wie… hoch er ihn schätzte? Scheiße ja, wie viel er ihm bedeutete? Wie sehr er sich danach sehnte, ihn einfach in seine Arme zu reißen und ihm tausend Mal zu versichern, was für ein einmaliger Mensch er war? Sollte er…? 

Daniel erwachte aus seiner vorübergehenden Starre, drehte sich um, betrat das Apartment und schloss die Tür hinter sich. 

Jack sackte langsam an der Wand, an der er lehnte, zu Boden und nahm den Kopf in die Hände. 

Er war ein Feigling. 

Er würde nichts von dem machen. Er würde Gianfranco nicht nachfahren, obwohl er seine Adresse kannte, weil er damit seine Karriere gefährdete – und was sollte er auch schon groß sagen, ohne damit gleichzeitig Daniel bloßzustellen?  
Und er würde auch nicht zu Daniel gehen, weil er dann erklären müsste, dass er Zeuge des Gesprächs geworden war. Dass er alles wusste. Dass er alles mit angesehen und mit angehört hatte. Nein, das konnte er nicht. Nicht jetzt. Vielleicht nie. Er konnte sich andeutungsweise vorstellen, wie Daniel sich jetzt fühlen musste und wie viel schlimmer es sein müsste, wenn er wüsste, dass jemand Zeuge dieser Szene geworden war. 

Jack blieb noch ein paar Minuten auf dem Boden sitzen, bis er merkte wie die Kälte des Steinfußbodens durch seine Kleidung drang. Er erhob sich schwerfällig. Da gab es noch etwas, was er jetzt nicht tun würde, obwohl er es Carter versprochen hatte. Er würde die Ausdrucke nicht persönlich abgeben, sondern sie einfach in den Briefkasten stecken, damit Daniel sie dort morgen früh mit der Post zusammen vorfand.  
Er klopfte mit einer Hand den Hosenboden ab und zog seine Jacke in Form. Gott, fühlte er sich ausgelaugt und gefühlsmäßig wie durch einen Schleudergang mit tausend Umdrehungen gedreht. Erschöpft schleppte sich Jack durch das Treppenhaus zu seinem Wagen herunter. Das war alles ein ganz vertrackter Mist. Scheiße. Scheiße. Scheiße. Er hatte so viel erfahren, was er eigentlich alles nicht wissen wollte. 

___________________________________________________________________________

 

Samstag

Daniel erwachte gegen halb neun, als ihm die Sonne voll ins Gesicht schien, weil er am Abend vorher vergessen hatte, die Gardinen zu schließen. Er war überrascht, wie gut er trotz der emotionalen Szene vom Vorabend geschlafen hatte.  
Er war beruhigt und erschreckt zugleich, dass er es einfach so weggesteckt hatte. Nicht an sich heran gelassen hatte. So, als wäre es jemand anderem passiert. Gianfranco dachte schlecht von ihm? Na und, das tat die halbe Fachwelt auch! Und deren Meinung sollte ihm doch wichtiger sein, als die eines verschmähten Liebhabers. 

Daniel ließ ein freudloses Lachen hören. War er wirklich so ein abgestumpfter Kerl, dass ihn das alles so wenig berührte? War das vielleicht wirklich zu einer Nichtigkeit verkommen, wenn man stets all die Dinge vor Augen hatte, die sich auf einer ganz anderen Skala bewegten? Oder war er einfach nur müde? Zu erschöpft, sich jetzt mit einer weiteren Katastrophe in seinem Leben auseinanderzusetzen?  
Es war viel, viel einfacher, das alles weg zu schieben und sich mit etwas zu befassen, das greifbarer war. Ein Goa’uld Rätsel, das es zu lösen galt, den Bericht für Hammond zu schreiben, der schon seit drei Tagen überfällig war. 

Im Endeffekt entschloss sich Daniel dann, als Erstes die Zeitung zu lesen und so sämtliche Entscheidungen noch ein wenig hinauszuzögern. Als er sie aus dem Briefkasten holte, fand er auch die Ausdrucke mit Sams neuesten Messergebnissen vor und sein Plan für den Tag änderte sich abermals. Bereits tief in die Lektüre der Tabellen und Diagramme versunken, fuhr Daniel mit dem Aufzug in sein Apartment zurück. 

\-----------------------------------------

Jacks Nacht war weniger angenehm verlaufen. Erst war er vor dem Fernseher eingeschlafen, dann hatte er sich mit einem steifen Nacken doch noch gegen zwei Uhr ins Bett begeben. Da hatte er dann bis kurz vor Morgengrauen wach gelegen, sich unruhig hin- und hergewälzt und sich die ganze Zeit gefragt, ob er am Vorabend richtig gehandelt hatte? Wo und wann er hätte etwas anderes machen sollen? Was er jetzt überhaupt tun sollte? Wie er Daniel jetzt gegenübertreten sollte?  
Bis er doch noch einmal in einen unruhigen Morgenschlaf gefallen war, der ihm lauter wirre Träume beschert hatte, an die er sich nicht mehr in allen Einzelheiten erinnern konnte. Die aber alle irgendwie mit rachsüchtigen Italienern zu tun hatten und einen sehr unangenehmen Beigeschmack hinterlassen hatten. 

Jack quälte sich in die Küche, zwang sich eine Schale voller Cornflakes zu frühstücken und kurz die Post durchzusehen. Anschließend machte er sich daran, im Garten einige der Büsche und Bäume zurück zu schneiden. Die schwere körperliche Arbeit kam ihm gerade recht, denn während er gegen die hartnäckigen Äste und alles überwuchernden Dornenranken kämpfte wurde er ein wenig seiner inneren Spannung los. Gab es etwas Befriedigenderes, als so einem blöden Unkraut zu zeigen, wer im Garten das Sagen hatte? Und sollten dessen Wurzeln noch so lang und noch so stark sein, Jack zog und zerrte, grub und buddelte, schnitt und sägte und zwang alles in Form, was ihm in die Quere kam. 

Es gelang ihm tatsächlich, für ein paar Minuten Daniel aus seinen Gedanken zu verbannen, ehe er wieder dessen absolut getroffenen Gesichtsausdruck vor Augen hatte. Daniels rotumrandete Augen aus dem Büro wieder sah und sein uncharakteristisches, erschöpftes Aufgeben, als es darum ging, wer die restlichen Gemälde in der Ruine photographieren sollte. 

Das war so gar nicht der Daniel, den sie alle kannten. Das Energiebündel. Der oft starrsinnig auf seiner Meinung beharrende Wissenschaftler, der so herrlich sarkastisch sein konnte. Der sie alle in den Wahnsinn treiben konnte. Und der gleichzeitig einen ganz besonderen Platz in ihrem Team einnahm. Der zu jedem eine ganz spezielle Beziehung hatte und den alle ihren Freund nannten. 

Jack wollte diesen alten Daniel wiederhaben. 

Gegen fünf Uhr war er dann bereit einzusehen, dass sich das nicht von allein ergeben würde. Oder, dass er jedenfalls nicht die Energie und Geduld hätte, so lange zu warten, bis sich das von allein ergeben würde. Er musste etwas tun und das regelte sich nicht dadurch, dass er seinen Garten in ein Exemplar verwandelte, das ein heißer Anwärter auf den alljährlichen Preis des Gartenbauvereins war. 

Er konnte Daniel nicht das ganze Wochenende schmoren lassen und er selbst hielt es auch nicht bis Montag aus.  
Jack räumte alle Gartengeräte weg, warf noch einmal einen befriedigten Blick auf das gezähmte Grün und stapfte unter die Dusche. Er schlüpfte in eine helle Hose, kariertes Hemd und seine Lederjacke und machte sich mit grimmiger Entschlossenheit auf den Weg. 

Er könnte das. Er könnte reden. Er könnte zuhören. Und er könnte Daniel auch klarmachen, dass die Welt weiter ging. Dass Gianfranco nicht das Maß aller Dinge war und nur ein kleiner Scheißkerl, der sich wichtig machen wollte. Vielleicht würde er es etwas diplomatischer formulieren, aber im Großen und Ganzen waren das die Richtlinien, nach denen er vorzugehen gedachte. 

Dieses Mal hatte er es eilig und so nahm er den Aufzug statt der Treppe und fuhr zu Daniels Wohnung hoch. 

\----------------------------------------------------------

Laute Klaviermusik dröhnte durch die geschlossene Tür, und Jack versuchte zwei Mal vergeblich zu klingeln. Daniel machte nicht auf. So zog Jack seinen Ersatzschlüssel aus der Tasche und ließ sich selbst herein.  
Drinnen wurde der Lärm noch ohrenbetäubender, zumal der Pianist jetzt gerade ein Crescendo erreicht hatte, dem er in voller Lautstärke frönte. Irgendwie klang das verflucht dissonant und als Jack das Wohnzimmer überblicken konnte, sah er auch wieso. Daniel saß an seinem Klavier und spielte mit. Oder besser gesagt, er spielte gegen den Pianisten, denn seine Finger schlugen zwar auch in die Tasten, leider aber hatte er offensichtlich die Noten eines anderen Stücks vor sich liegen. Bis Jack merkte, dass es Daniel wohl hauptsächlich auf „laut“ ankam, denn er spielte gar nicht richtig, hämmerte nur immer wieder neue Dreiklänge in das Klavier. Kein Wunder, dass ihn der andere Mann nicht gehört hatte, so wie er sein Instrument malträtierte. 

Jack trat näher und als die Musik leiser wurde, machte er sich bemerkbar. Er räusperte sich laut und vernehmlich und fragte in eine Pause hinein: „Neue Musikrichtung?“  
„Jack!“ Daniel dreht sich zu dem Ankömmling um. „Wie…? Oh, ich habe die Klingel nicht gehört, nicht wahr?“  
„Richtig. Und da ich den Schlüssel hatte…“  
Es war eine halbe Entschuldigung, aber Daniel versicherte sofort: „Das ist okay. Wer weiß, wann ich Sie endlich gehört hätte.“ Er erhob sich von dem Klavierhocker, ging zum Regal und schaltete die Stereoanlage ab.  
„Haben Sie versucht, mit ihm zu spielen?“, erkundigte sich Jack neugierig.  
„Oh, nein! Horowitz ist ganz und gar nicht meine Liga!“, wehrte Daniel entschieden ab. Nachdem er die CD wieder in die Hülle gelegt hatte, fragte er: „Was führt Sie hierher?“ 

„Ja…“ Das war nicht so einfach und Jack wollte ja nicht unbedingt mit der Tür ins Haus fallen. So erkundigte er sich: „Können Sie uns einen Kaffee machen?“  
„Ist was passiert?“, wollte Daniel alarmiert wissen.  
„Nein, nein. Es ist nur so… ich wollte etwas mit Ihnen besprechen.“ Gut, das klang allgemein genug, hoffte Jack.  
Daniel schien das auch zu finden, denn er verschwand in der Küche und kam kurz darauf mit zwei Tassen Kaffee zurück. Jack hatte sich derweil auf das Sofa gesetzt und klopfte gerade das Kissen in Form, als Daniel ihm die Tasse anreichte.  
„Bitte.“ Er ließ sich in einen der Sessel fallen.  
„Danke.“ 

Sie schlürften den heißen Kaffee und Jack war sich bewusst, dass Daniel ihn über seine Brillengläser hinweg musterte. 

Schon nach kurzer Zeit empfand Daniel die Stille als zu bedrückend und erkundigte sich: „Geht es um das SGC? Den noch immer ausstehenden Bericht für Hammond? Ich werde ihn dieses Wochenende fertig machen, versprochen. Er liegt Montagmorgen auf Ihrem Schreibtisch.“  
Er stellte seine Tasse auf den Tisch und schaute Jack interessiert an. Irgendetwas war heute mit Jack, er war anders als sonst. Nervöser. Konnte ihm kaum in die Augen schauen. Daniel wusste, dass er die letzten Tage unaufmerksam gewesen war und plötzlich kam ihm der Verdacht, dass er irgendeinen größeren Fehler begangen haben könnte. Mist. Was hatte er ruiniert?  
„Habe ich etwas… verloren oder kaputt gemacht?“, erkundigte er sich zögerlich.  
„Hmm? Kaputt? Nein, nein!“, versicherte ihm Jack eifrig, der immer noch an einem ordentlichen Eröffnungssatz knabberte.  
„Was dann?“  
Jack beschloss, den direkten Weg zu gehen. Er umklammerte seine Kaffeetasse mit beiden Händen und begann: „Ich habe gestern Abend gegen acht Carters Ausdrucke vorbei bringen wollen. Ich habe die Treppe genommen und als ich hier im Flur ankam, hatten Sie gerade eine kleine Auseinandersetzung mit Ihrem… Ihrem… dem Italiener, halt“, gab Jack die Suche nach dem richtigen Ausdruck auf. 

Daniel ließ sich nach hinten gegen die Sessellehne sinken. Jack war Zeuge dieser Szene geworden? Oh nein! Nein. Nein. „Sie… haben…?“  
„Alles. Ja, ich habe alles mitbekommen“, bestätigte Jack.  
„Oh.“ Daniel rieb seine Hände geistesabwesend gegeneinander. Alles. Jeden Satz, jedes beschissene Wort, jede Geste. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! Und während ein Teil seiner Überlegungen noch damit beschäftigt war, sich zu fragen, was Jack denken musste, dass er Gianfranco nicht deutlicher in seine Schranken verwiesen hatte – wie Jack das bestimmt getan hätte – dämmerte ihm auch die andere Konsequenz. Jack wusste damit auch, dass er eine Beziehung zu einem Mann gehabt hatte. Na prächtig!  
Daniel schaute Jack voll ins Gesicht: „Dann wissen Sie auch, dass er mein… mein…, dass ich…?“  
Jack nickte. „War nicht zu überhören. Und nicht zu übersehen. Ich meine… er…“ Jack legte einen Zeigefinger an seine eigenen Lippen. „Der Kuss, meine ich. Na ja, jedenfalls der Versuch, Sie zu küssen. Das… das war schon irgendwie… deutlich.“  
„Ja.“ Ja, das war wohl deutlich. Ließ wohl keinen Zweifel mehr an seiner sexuellen Orientierung, auch wenn Jack nur noch Zeuge für das Ende der Affäre geworden war. Aber er konnte sich denken, dass es irgendwann einmal Küsse gegeben haben musste, die Daniel nicht abgewehrt hatte. So ein verdammtes Timing! Die Sache war vorbei, ausgestanden und dann musste Jack ausgerechnet diese letzten Minuten noch mitbekommen! Das war ganz einfach ungerecht. Absolut unfair. 

„Okay. Und was jetzt?“ , erkundigte sich Daniel müde. Was wollte Jack in dieser Hinsicht mit ihm besprechen?  
„Wie – und was jetzt?“, fragte Jack, der hoffte, dass Daniel ihm einfach erzählen würde, was ihn bedrückte.  
„Warum… warum sind Sie hergekommen?“ Daniel hatte keine Erklärung für Jacks Besuch. Er wollte einfach nicht annehmen, dass Jack ihn wegen einer solchen Sache aus dem Team haben wollte. Er konnte sich das bei ihm einfach nicht vorstellen.  
Aber sprach nicht dieser private Besuch dagegen? Sah sich Jack wirklich außerstande, mit ihm weiter zu arbeiten? 

Warum sind Sie hergekommen? Echt gute Frage – und langsam fragte Jack sich das auch. Er war bestimmt nicht der Richtige, um Daniel in so einer Zeit beizustehen. Und wie viel Beistand Daniel überhaupt brauchte, stand ja auch noch dahin. Der Archäologe schaute zwar etwas verwirrt drein, aber nicht, als habe er sich erneut eine Nacht um die Ohren geschlagen. 

„Hören Sie“, begann Daniel, der diese langen Pausen überhaupt nicht gut verkraftete, erneut. „Ich habe niemals etwas…“ Plötzlich fiel ihm wieder einer von Jacks ersten Sätzen ein. „.Jack? Wieso wussten Sie, dass er ein Italiener ist?“ Misstrauisch musterte Daniel den anderen Mann.  
„Ist er nicht?“  
„Doch, ist er. Aber das steht ja nicht auf seiner Stirn. Also, wieso wussten Sie es?“  
„Ich…“ Jack nahm einen Schluck Kaffee.  
„Was?“  
Einen Moment überlegte Jack, ob er sich herausreden sollte, einfach sagen sollte, dass er den anderen Mann hatte italienisch sprechen hören. Aber das kam ihm dann auch irgendwie… unschön vor. Daniel brauchte sicher keine weiteren Halbwahrheiten. So rang er sich dazu durch, bei der Wahrheit zu bleiben.  
„Das Handy“, brummelte er halblaut vor sich hin.

Als Jack erneut hinter seiner Kaffeetasse verschwand, um Zeit zu schinden, stand Daniel auf, trat zum Sofa, nahm Jack die Tasse aus der Hand, stellte sie auf den Tisch und setzte sich neben Jack.  
„Was ist mit dem Handy?“  
„Girardelli, 4447222. Kann man gar nicht vergessen, selbst wenn man wollte. Ein Blick und die Nummer war in meinem Hirn“, meinte Jack entschuldigend.  
„Die Handynummer stand aber auch nicht auf seiner Stirn“, stellte Daniel mit einem vorsichtigen Grinsen fest. Da steckte doch noch Einiges hinter und dermaßen zögerlich, wie Jack damit herausrückte, hatte er wahrscheinlich irgendwelche Nachforschungen angestellt, die nicht ganz koscher waren. Eigentlich sollte er ja jetzt wütend sein, aber so, wie Jack sich da in den Kissen wand und hin- und herrutschte, konnte das Daniel einfach nicht. 

Jack hob abwehrend die Hände. „Ich hab die Nummer auf dem Handy-Display gesehen, nachgeschlagen und Linda-Lee gefunden. Ich dachte, Sie hätten was mit ihr. Da habe ich dann gelesen, dass sie mit Gianfranco, geboren in Neapel, verheiratet ist. Versicherungsvertreter.“ Er konnte auch gleich alles gestehen, denn Daniel würde es sowieso in Erfahrung bringen. „Als ich gestern hier ankam, dachte ich… nun, jedenfalls scheine ich zu viele Mafia-Filme gesehen zu haben, denn ich dachte, der Kerl wäre auf einen Ehrenmord aus. Bis dann der… Kuss kam. Ja. Dann habe ich alles noch mal neu sortiert.“ 

„Aha. Und …wie lautet das Ergebnis?“ Daniel versuchte seiner Stimme nicht seine Spannung anmerken zu lassen und starrte gebannt auf Jacks Hände. Jetzt kam das Urteil. Er versuchte sich zu wappnen, zumal sich Jacks Gesichtsausdruck beim Sprechen zunehmend verfinstert hatte.  
„Dieser blöde Scheißkerl hat dich überhaupt nicht verdient!“, platzte Jack erbittert raus. Aufgebracht fuhr er fort: „Den hätte man an seinen pomadisierten Haaren nehmen und die ganzen Stockwerke ohne Aufzug runter befördern sollen! Was bildet der sich überhaupt ein, so mit dir zu reden!“ Jack fühlte den Zorn und die Empörung des Vorabends wieder in sich hochbrodeln und haute mit der Hand auf den Tisch. 

Daniel schaute ihn blinzelnd an. Für einen Moment war er in der Unwahrscheinlichkeit gefangen, dass Jack sich überhaupt nicht um seine Rolle in der ganzen Sache kümmerte, sondern sich nur über Giancarlo ereiferte. Aber es war tatsächlich so.

Als Jack noch einmal auf den Tisch einschlug und „dieser Affenarsch“ hinterherschickte, schnappte sich Daniel die Hand und hinderte sie an einem weiteren Niedersausen. Das konnte weder für Jacks Knöchel noch für seinen Tisch gut sein.  
Dann wurde ihm bewusst, was er tat, wie es sich anfühlen musste für Jack, wie… zweideutig das interpretiert werden konnte, mit der ganzen Vorgeschichte, die jetzt plötzlich zwischen ihnen stand und er zog seine Hand eilig zurück. „Entschuldigung.“ 

Jack ließ das nicht zu, nahm Daniels Hand wieder in seine und meinte mit einem winzigen Lächeln: „Schon gut.“ 

Über Daniel stürzte eine ganze Mauer aus Unsicherheiten zusammen. All seine Zweifel, wie Jack reagieren würde, die wochenlange Geheimhaltung, seine Ausflüchte auch seinen Freunden gegenüber, all seine Gewissensbisse, wenn er mit Gianfranco zusammen gewesen war, die unschönen Szenen der letzten Tage, die Anspannung – das alles schien Jack mit seinem simplen „schon gut“ ganz unvermittelt in die richtige Perspektive zu setzen.  
Die Welt war nicht untergegangen und würde es auch nicht tun. Gianfrancos Gemeinheiten würden mit der Zeit verblassen, der Schmerz darüber mit der Zeit nachlassen. 

Daniel schaute in Jacks Augen, die ihn mit Verständnis, statt mit Anklage oder Abscheu musterten und plötzlich brach es aus ihm heraus: „Ich wusste nicht, dass er verheiratet ist. Du musst mir glauben! Sonst hätte ich niemals etwas mit ihm angefangen. Ich schwöre es. Er hat mich in dem Glauben gelassen, dass er solo ist – und ich hatte keinen Grund, etwas anderes anzunehmen. Es war ein Gemisch aus Halbwahrheiten, nein, vielleicht sollte ich lieber sagen, er hat Themen, über die er nicht reden wollte, einfach geschickt ausgeklammert. Und da ich selbst so viele Sachen hatte, über die ich nicht sprechen konnte oder wollte – wer war ich, ihm daraus einen Vorwurf zu machen? Oder ihn wieder und wieder zu drängen? Ich bin doch wohl die letzte Person, die dazu berechtigt wäre.“ 

„Wie hast du es dann herausgefunden?“ Jack hielt Daniels nervös flatternde Hand weiterhin fest in der seinen.  
Daniel war froh darüber, denn sonst wäre er wahrscheinlich aufgesprungen, durchs Zimmer getigert und wer weiß, ob er dann den Mut gehabt hätte weiter zu reden. So gab ihm Jack Halt und er war sehr dankbar dafür.  
„So ähnlich wie du. Ich wollte wissen, ob er wirklich Versicherungsvertreter ist. Ja, ich weiß, das zeugt nicht gerade von viel Vertrauen, wenn man seinem… eh… Liebhaber hinterher spioniert. Aber er hatte mich mit so vielen Fragen und losen Enden zurück gelassen, dass ich gar nicht mehr wusste, was ich glauben sollte. Ich war darauf gefasst herauszufinden, dass er vielleicht, ich weiß nicht, Müllmann oder Straßenkehrer ist, und sah mich auf einmal mit Linda-Lee konfrontiert. Na, wenigstens über seinen Beruf hat er nicht gelogen“, schickte Daniel sarkastisch hinterher. 

Jack schnaubte durch die Nase und ließ ein abschätziges „Pfmhm“ hören.  
Daniel schien das als Kommentar zu reichen, denn er entspannte sich weiter. „Das ist doch schon mal etwas. Da habe ich mehr gelogen“, meinte er leichthin.  
„Was er dir auch böse heimgezahlt hat“, warf Jack ein.  
„Ja. Aber das gestern Abend war gar nichts. Sozusagen nur die Quintessenz der Szene, die er mir schon mal am Mittwoch gemacht hat. Mittwoch da…da…“ Daniel verstummte mit einem tiefen Seufzen.  
„Donnerstag! In deinem Büro! Deshalb die Tränen, stimmt’s?“ Jetzt wurde Jack einiges klar. Wenn das eine abgeschwächte Anklage gewesen war, dann konnte er sich vorstellen, wie sehr Daniel die volle Breitseite getroffen haben musste. 

Als wäre er Jacks unausgesprochenen Gedanken gefolgt, bestätigte Daniel: „Ich war auf diesen Hass nicht vorbereitet. Ich meine, nachdem ich wusste, dass er eine Frau hat, habe ich ihm klar gemacht, dass die Beziehung für mich damit am Ende ist. Ich dachte, man könnte das zivilisiert klären. Darüber reden. Wenn nicht in Freundschaft, so doch in gegenseitigem Respekt auseinander gehen. Für ein paar Tage sah es auch so aus. Doch als er dann merkte, dass es mir ernst war, dass er mich nicht mehr umstimmen konnte, kamen diese ganzen Vorwürfe, gegen die ich mich nicht wehren konnte. Und als er erst einmal herausgefunden hatte, dass es Bereiche gab, besonders was den Beruf und die Archäologie betrifft, in denen ich mich nicht verteidigte, hat er wieder und wieder, mit abscheulichen Worten, darauf herumgeritten.“

Jack konnte sich gut vorstellen, wie tief Daniel das getroffen haben musste, von jemandem, den er bis vor ein paar Tagen noch Freund genannt hatte. Er war stets der vermittelnde, ausgleichende Typ und so ein Hassausbruch musste seinem Wesen völlig fremd sein. 

„Er hatte in allen Punkten Unrecht, Daniel“, versicherte er ihm mit Nachdruck. „In allen.“ Wie von selbst legte sich Jacks linke Hand auf Daniels Wange, und er strich mit seinem Daumen drüber, als müsse er die Spucke dort noch wegwischen können. „Er hatte keinerlei Recht, dich so zu behandeln.“  
Daniel runzelte die Stirn. „Nun ja, das mit meinem schlechten Ruf in den Fachkreisen stimmt ja schon.“  
„Die Regierung vertraut dir das Schicksal dieses ganzen Planeten an – das ist doch wohl mehr als Kloputzen, oder?“  
Daniel musste über Jacks ehrliche Entrüstung lächeln. 

Wer hätte gedacht, dass sich ausgerechnet der Colonel zu seinem weißen Ritter aufschwingen würde? Obwohl er gar keinen brauchte. Aber es tat unendlich gut, die Wertschätzung in den Worten des anderen Mannes zu hören. Jacks Hand auf seiner Haut zu fühlen, Jacks Nähe zu spüren. Mit unendlicher Erleichterung neigte sich Daniel nach vorne, in Jacks persönlichen Bereich rein. Er legte ihm einen Arm um die Taille und seinen Kopf an die Schulter. Im SGC hatte er es sich nicht getraut, aber hier und jetzt kam es ihm richtig vor. 

Eine Sekunde zu spät erinnerte er sich mit siedendheißer Scham daran, dass Jack das ja jetzt auch in den ganz falschen Hals bekommen könnte und wollte sich wieder aufrichten – aber da schlossen sich Jacks Arme schon um ihn und hielten ihn fest. 

Eine Welle von Wohlbehagen, von Erleichterung und dem unbestimmten Gefühl, dass alles wieder in die Reihe käme, überschwemmte Daniel. Zum ersten Mal seit Tagen. Nein, sogar schon länger. Denn diesen tiefen Eindruck von Richtigkeit hatte er schon seit langer Zeit nicht mehr gekannt. Er atmete tief gegen Jacks Hals ein und aus. Genoss es, seinem Freund, der trotz aller widriger Umstände immer noch sein Freund zu sein schien, so nahe zu sein. Verlor sich für einen Moment in purem, reinem Wohlbefinden. 

Für Jack fühlte es sich auch richtig an. Selbst wenn er der Ansicht war, dass Daniel seine Umarmung am Donnerstag im Büro noch nötiger gebraucht hätte. Heute schien er ihm schon ziemlich gefasst zu sein. Aber diese Umarmung gab auch Jack Sicherheit. Denn er hatte seit Donnerstag immer die Befürchtung gehabt, dass Daniel das SGC doch noch verlassen könnte. So, wie er es nach Sha’res Tod schon einmal vorgehabt hatte. Er hatte nur Daniels Tränen gesehen und Angst gehabt, der Archäologe könne eine unwiderrufliche Entscheidung treffen.

Das wäre ein riesiger Verlust für das SGC gewesen, aber die persönlichen Konsequenzen hatte er sich lieber nicht ausmalen wollen. Ein Stargate-Center ohne Daniel? Undenkbar! Sicher, es gab auch noch Teal’c, auch der war ein guter Freund, ein Waffenbruder, jemand der die Notwendigkeiten des Krieges verstand und Befehle, die befolgt werden mussten, auch wenn man nicht wollte, ohne Widerrede ausführte. 

Ganz anders als die Nervensäge, die er gerade in seinen Armen hielt. 

Doch Daniel war nicht nur die stete Erinnerung und Ermahnung, dass es so viel mehr als nur Krieg gab, dass es auch Menschlichkeit, Kunst und Schönes gab – Daniel war ebenfalls sein liebster Sparringparter im sprachlichen Bereich. Derjenige, der Sarkasmus nicht mit einem pflichtschuldigen „Ja, Sir“ oder einer hochgezogenen Braue begegnete, sondern derjenige, der ihm Paroli bot. Der ihn herausforderte und seine Toleranz immer wieder auf die Probe stellte. Der ihm Antworten abverlangte. Auch undankbare und schmerzliche. Derjenige, der ihn nicht seine Menschlichkeit vergessen ließ und ihn zum Nachfragen brachte. 

Die Hälfte seiner Seele, um ehrlich zu sein. 

Jack musste schlucken. Ach, du Scheiße. Da rasten ja wirklich die ganz großen Worte durch seinen Kopf! Er merkte, wie sich sein Blutdruck beschleunigte, als ihm nach und nach die Tragweite dämmerte. Als von allen Ecken und Enden kleine Schnipselchen seiner Beziehung zu Daniel auf ihn herunterprasselten. Leidenschaftliche Worte, harte Diskussionen, Momentaufnahmen aus der Kantine, Tränen, gemeinsames Lachen, wütendes Zuschmeißen von Türen, wortloses Verständnis.  
Diese ganzen widersprüchlichen Augenblicksaufnahmen verdichteten sich zu einem Gesamtbild – dem er im Moment keinen Namen geben wollte. Das aber zu dieser Umarmung geführt hatte. Das von großem Vertrauen auf beiden Seiten geprägt war. Riesigem Vertrauen, den anderen auch Seiten sehen zu lassen, die sonst niemand zu sehen bekam. Die Freiheit auch mal schwach sein zu dürfen und Bedürfnisse und Befürchtungen eingestehen zu können. Die Chance, der Mensch und nicht der Colonel oder der Archäologe sein zu müssen. 

Das war Freundschaft. So tief, wie er sie noch zu keinem Mann empfunden hatte.

Und in dem Moment, als er seine Lippen auf Daniels Stirn presste und einen winzigen Kuss auf die Haut über der rechten Augenbraue hauchte, drängte sich ihm auch die Erkenntnis, die er gerade noch hatte wegschieben wollen, wieder auf. Er hielt sich selber zum Narren. Jack merkte, wie seine Gefühle ins Rutschen gerieten, die Balance sich verschob, kippte und immer mehr auf die eine Seite rutschte. Wie es immer unklarer und gleichzeitig auch klarer wurde, um was es sich handelte. 

Es war mehr als nur Freundschaft. 

Wow.  
Verrückt.

Für einen Moment war Jack wie vor den Kopf geschlagen, dann fiel ihm auf, dass er sich einen echt passenden Termin für diese Erkenntnis ausgesucht hatte. Daniel hatte gerade eine gescheiterte Beziehung mit einem Mann hinter sich und alles, was er mit Sicherheit in diesem Moment nicht brauchen konnte, war ein mittelalter Air Force Colonel, dem ganz plötzlich ein Licht aufgegangen war. Das war absolut kein Moment, um mit irgendwelchen halbgegorenen Gefühlsausbrüchen herauszuplatzen und sie beide in Verlegenheit zu stürzen. Und außerdem, selbst wenn ihm auf einmal klar geworden war, dass hinter seinem Beschützerinstinkt, ihrem Gezanke, seinem Wunsch, Unheil von Daniel abzuhalten, mehr stand als nur Teamgeist – wer sagte ihm denn, dass der Archäologe genauso empfand? 

Gut, sie saßen auf dem Sofa und umarmten sich – aber ehrlich gesagt, das hatten sie schon mal gemacht, ohne dass sich die Welt verändert hatte. Das war nicht das erste Mal.  
Und diese flüchtige Lippen-auf-der-Stirn-Sache würde mit Sicherheit noch nicht unter die Rubrik „Kuss“ fallen. Nope. Auch wenn sich Jack zum ersten Mal fragte, wie sich seine Lippen auf Daniels Lippen anfühlen würden. 

Holy Shit! Erschrocken richtete sich Jack auf und entließ Daniel aus seinen Armen. Da… da lungerte ja noch wesentlich mehr als platonische Liebe zwischen zwei Seelenverwandten im Hintergrund. Warum hatte er auf einmal solche Gedanken? Hatte er doch sonst nie gehabt! Wie war es möglich, dass sich die Einschätzung eines Menschen innerhalb einer Stunde so radikal ändern konnte? Hätte das wenn, nicht gestern Abend passieren sollen, als er Daniel mit dem anderen Mann gesehen hatte? Warum jetzt? Warum in diesem Moment? Warum überhaupt, verdammt noch mal? 

Daniel bekam von Jacks innerem Gefühlstumult nichts mit, denn als Jack ihn sanft von sich schob, war er viel zu einig mit sich und der Welt, viel zu eingelullt von der Überraschung, wie gut das alles gelaufen war, um sich allzu viele Sorgen zu machen. Jack machte ihm keine Vorwürfe, Jack ließ ihn nicht fallen, das war alles, was er wissen musste. Und wollte.  
„Danke.“ Als er spürte, dass Jack die Umarmung beendet hatte, beugte er sich vor, nahm Jacks Kaffeetasse und drückte sie ihm wieder in die Hand, nahm seine ebenfalls und nippte an ihr. 

Er drehte sich so, dass er sich gegen Jacks Schulter lehnen konnte, dann meinte er ruhig: „Ich habe ihn vor dem Starbucks im Citadel Drive kennengelernt.“ 

Daniel wollte ihm jetzt doch wohl nicht…? Dann fiel Jack ein, dass er aus genau dem Grund hergekommen war. Um Daniel eine freundliche Schulter zu leihen, an der er sich ausquatschen konnte. Seufzend ergab er sich in sein Schicksal. 

„Ich kam aus dem Laden, er ist mit mir zusammengestoßen, dabei sind mir etliche Bücher aus der Hand gefallen. Er hat einen Titel über die römische Antike gesehen, und wir sind über Italien ins Gespräch gekommen. Dann hat er mich zu einem Kaffee eingeladen und so hat alles angefangen. Er ist nicht immer so… ungehalten und ruppig, musst du wissen. Er kann auch sehr charmant sein.“ 

Na klar, Daniel musste selbst verflossene Liebhaber, die ihn so abscheulich behandelt hatten, noch in Schutz nehmen! Er war unverbesserlich! Jack behielt den Gedanken aber lieber für sich und ermunterte ihn mit einem: „Und dann?“ zum Weitererzählen. 

„Und dann?“, erkundigte sich Daniel zögerlich, wandte sich zu Jack um und fragte nach: „Du willst jetzt Einzelheiten hören?“ Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihm die Röte ins Gesicht schoss, ganz besonders, weil er im Geist sich immer wiederholte: Ich werde nicht rot. Ich werde nicht rot. Es gibt gar keinen Grund…

„Was?“ Jack sah, dass Daniel Farbe ins Gesicht stieg und sofort überschwemmten ihn eindeutig pornographische Bilder von dem Italiener mit Daniel, die eine solche Reaktion rechtfertigen würden.  
Mit einer heftigen Geste winkte Jack ab. „Nein! Nein. Jedenfalls nicht solche Einzelheiten.“ Klasse, musste Jack denken. Der letzte Satz war wirklich eine Meisterleistung gewesen, denn nun wusste Daniel, dass er genau daran gedacht hatte.  
Jack nahm hastig einen weiteren Schluck Kaffee, dann meinte er: „Ich, …ich meinte eher, hast du ihn danach wiedergesehen? Äh, vergiss es, musst du ja wohl. Denn sonst…“ 

Mit einem kleinen, amüsierten Lachen rettete ihn Daniel. „Ja, ich habe ihn wiedergesehen. Wir sind zusammen nach Denver gefahren und haben uns die Ausstellung über die alten Meister angeschaut. Tizian, Raffael, Michelangelo. Er war sehr daran interessiert und wir haben uns gut unterhalten.“ 

„Und wie kommt man von da nach … ich meine, wie weiß man dann, dass da …noch mehr ist? Dass man auf der gleichen Wellenlänge ist?“ Das würde ihn jetzt wirklich interessieren.  
„Michelangelo.“  
„Wie?“  
„Wir sind über Michelangelo drauf gekommen.“  
„Weil der nackte Männer gemalt hat?“, fragte Jack, der sich leider gerade konkret an kein Bild von ihm erinnern konnte, aber sich dunkel daran erinnern konnte, dass die auf den alten Schinken verdammt oft nackt durch die Gegend hüpften.  
„Weil er schwul war“, half ihm Daniel aus.  
„Ehrlich?“  
„Ja.“  
Jack verdaute das. „Und das wusstest ihr beide und deshalb…?“ Das waren ja verflixt hohe Eingangsvoraussetzungen.  
„Ein Wort gab das andere. Gianni hatte schnell mehr gesagt, als ihm bewusst war, und um ihn nicht so allein in der Luft hängen zu lassen, habe ich ihm dann gesagt, dass…“  
Jack wartete gespannt auf Daniels nächste Worte. „Ja?“  
„…dass ich dem Gedanken nicht abgeneigt bin“, vollendete Daniel, der keine Ahnung hatte woher Jacks plötzliches Interesse rührte, den Satz.

„Ihr habt gleich am ersten Abend…?“, begann Jack entrüstet, dann ging ihm auf, dass das vielleicht etwas zu indiskret, und überhaupt nicht seine Sache war, und er endete lahm mit: „Vergiss es.“  
„Wir sind nicht am ersten Abend im Bett gelandet“, stellte Daniel mit leiser Stimme klar. Er wollte nicht, dass Jack von ihm dachte, dass er so wenig wählerisch, oder so verzweifelt gewesen wäre und konkretisierte: „Es hat bald vierzehn Tage gebraucht. Wir waren noch ein paar Mal essen, ehe ich ihn hierher ins Apartment eingeladen haben.“ 

Oh Gott! Jack war sich gar nicht sicher, ob er das alles so genau wissen wollte! Aber wenn Daniel es loswerden wollte, müsste er wohl zuhören. Dafür waren Freunde schließlich da. Auch wenn es ihm einen Knoten im Magen verursachte, daran zu denken, dass dieser ekelhafte, selbstgerechte Schleimball in Daniels Bett gewesen war. Daniels Haut berührt hatte. Daniel Worte ins Ohr geflüstert hatte, die nicht wahr gewesen sein konnten.  
„Und dann hattet ihr Sex?“ Die Frage war nicht fair und fast erwartete er, dass Daniel sie mit einem Lachen oder Schulterzucken abschmettern würde. Doch er hatte sich getäuscht. 

„Ja. Das hatten wir.“ Daniel wusste, dass er schon längst hätte aufhören sollen mit den Geständnissen, dass er Jacks Bereitschaft zuzuhören gerade überstrapazierte. Aber er hatte niemanden, mit dem er sonst darüber reden konnte, niemandem, dem gegenüber er auch nur Andeutungen machen konnte. Er hatte sich in den letzten Wochen manchmal wie unter Überdruck stehend gefühlt und die Tatsache, dass Jack jetzt sein Geheimnis bekannt war, machte ihn leichtsinnig. Und redselig.  
„Es war… nett. Wie gesagt, er kann charmant sein, wenn er will. Aber es hat nicht lange gedauert. Schon bald fingen die Streitereien an, weil jeder von uns etwas zu verbergen hatte und die ganze Sache auf Lügen aufgebaut war. Er wollte niemals, dass wir zu ihm gingen. Ich war oft müde und erschöpft. Dann kam die Sache mit Netu, er warf mir vor, ihn zu betrügen – und in gewisser Weise tat ich das ja auch. Als ich dann noch herausfand, dass es Linda-Lee gab, war alles aus. Ja, ich weiß, ich hätte schon früher misstrauisch werden sollen, aber… wie soll ich sagen… ich wollte ihm glauben. Ich wollte nicht, dass es auch schon wieder zu Ende war. Ich sehnte mich nach ein bisschen Normalität. Ich war ein Hornochse, jetzt, im Nachhinein, weiß ich es auch“  
Daniel trank den letzten Schluck aus seiner Tasse und stellte sie wieder auf den Tisch zurück. 

„Quatsch, Daniel! Wie solltest du denn wissen, dass er verheiratet ist?“  
„Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht hätte ich stutzig werden sollen, als er mich nie dabei ansehen wollte?“  
Jack spuckte überrascht den Schluck lauwarmen Kaffees, den er gerade im Mund hatte, wieder in die Tasse zurück. „Daniel!“, beschwerte er sich, als ein sehr eindeutiges Bild, von einem nackten Daniel auf allen vieren kniend, durch seinen Kopf rauschte. „Gib mir das nächste Mal eine Vorwarnung, ehe du so etwas sagst!“ Er stellte die Tasse angeekelt auf den Tisch zurück.  
„’Tschuldigung.“ Aber der Archäologe sah nicht sehr reuig aus.  
„Du bist unmöglich“, grummelte Jack.  
„Ich weiß“. Immer noch keine Reue, stattdessen ein winziges Lächeln, das bei Jacks nächsten Worten noch breiter wurde.  
„Aber du bist kein Hornochse und kein Spinner und nicht durchgeknallt – na ja, jedenfalls auch nicht mehr als wir anderen, die wir dort arbeiten. Und wenn es mehr von dir und weniger von den Möchtegerns wie dem da gäbe, wäre die Welt eine bessere.“  
„Wow!“ Daniel war über das Kompliment überrascht. Angenehm überrascht.

Jack legte seine Hand noch einmal in Daniels Halsbeuge, drückte kurz zu, dann ließ er sie wieder auf seinen Oberschenkel fallen und fragte: „Wollen wir noch was zusammen essen gehen?“  
„Pizza?“, neckte Daniel.  
„Kommt nicht in Frage! Nix Italienisches! Zum Chinesen. Du hattest doch noch nie was mit einem Chinesen, oder?“  
„Jack!“ Indigniert funkelte Daniel den Colonel an.  
„Daniel?“ Jack freute sich über die Reaktion.  
Daniel seufzte und erhob sich. „Gehen wir.“ 

Der Abend wurde gemütlich und Daniel hatte den Eindruck, dass am Ende wieder die alte Kameraderie zwischen ihnen eingekehrt war. Er war Jack mehr als dankbar, dass er es ihm so leicht machte und ihn nicht anders als vorher behandelte. Ihm fiel zwar auf, dass Jack ihm von Zeit zu Zeit nachdenkliche Blicke zuwarf, aber er nahm an, dass der Colonel sich ganz einfach immer wieder versichern musste, dass es ihm gut ging. Dass er „den Italiener“, wie er bei Jack hieß, wann immer die Sprache auf ihn kam, überwunden hatte. 

Und Daniel war selbst erstaunt, dass er bereits jetzt Erleichterung zu empfinden begann, dass es vorbei war, dass dieses Kapitel seines Lebens auch abgeschlossen war. Er hätte ein weniger schmerzliches Ende, das ihm etwas mehr von seiner Würde gelassen hätte, bevorzugt, aber da Jack der einzige war, der wusste, wie Gianfranco ihn zum Schluss behandelt hatte, konnte er damit leben. 

___________________________________________________________________________

 

Sonntag

Als Daniel am nächsten Morgen erwachte, stellte er fest, dass seine gute Stimmung immer noch anhielt. Voller Energie sprang er aus dem Bett, nahm eine Dusche und mit einer Tasse Kaffee neben sich, stürzte er sich auf den Bericht für Hammond, den er in Rekordzeit erledigte. Auch die anderen Schreibarbeiten gingen ihm leicht von der Hand, so dass der Vormittag nur so dahin flog. 

Anders bei Jack. Der war zwar froh, dass Daniel wieder froh war, aber nun, da er erst einmal angefangen hatte, an Daniel in Begriffen zu denken, die über Freundschaft hinausgingen – an Daniel als sexuell attraktiven Mann zu denken – wollte es ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Das fing schon gleich nach dem Aufwachen an. 

Jack befingerte nachlässig seine Morgenerektion, genoss es, dass ihn heute kein Wecker zum Aufstehen mahnte und erfreute sich daran, wie warm und gemütlich es unter seiner Bettdecke war. Er schob seine Hand unter das Taillengummi seiner Schlafanzughose und da geschah es. Dieser Italiener drängelte sich in seine Gedanken und mit ihm die Frage, was Daniel ihm erlaubt hatte, was Daniel mit ihm gemacht hatte, wie Daniel aussah, wenn er mit jemanden Sex hatte.  
„Ähh!“ Als habe er sich verbrannt, zog Jack seine Hand zurück. Das fehlte ihm gerade noch! Seine Hand an seinem Schwanz und das Bild von Daniels Ex dazu! Das war so…. verkehrt! So abstoßend! Er würde Pomaden-Löckchen sicher nicht auch nur in Sichtweite seines besten Stücks lassen! 

Jack warf die Bettdecke mit Schwung zurück, stand rasch auf und genehmigte sich erst einmal eine Dusche. Dort war es dann nicht der Italiener, der seine Überlegungen heimsuchte sondern Daniel selbst. Wie von allein verwandelten sich die seifigen Finger, die über seinen Körper glitten, in Daniels Finger. Doch dieses Mal war kein Ekel-Faktor dabei. Dieses Mal machte es Jack kurzatmig, erfinderisch, was die Vorstellungskraft betraf und innerhalb kürzester Zeit spülte das warme Wasser die weißen Tropfen, die an den Fliesen herunter liefen, davon. 

Oh, Gott! Es war so frustrierend! Jack drehte die Temperatur noch etwas höher und ließ das heiße Wasser auf seinen Körper prasseln. Dermaßen peinlich schnell war er schon seit Jahren nicht mehr gekommen! Die Andeutung eines schlechten Gewissens machte sich bemerkbar, vor allem, da er Daniels Bild dazu benutzt hatte, doch resolut schob Jack diese Überlegungen zur Seite. Daniel hatte etwas Ähnliches bestimmt schon mal in natura gemacht. Nur nicht mit ihm. 

„Reiß dich zusammen!“, ermahnte er sich laut und stöhnte innerlich, dass er jetzt schon Selbstgespräche führte. Mit den heimischen Elektrogeräten zu reden, das war ja noch okay, vor allem, wenn sie nicht so wollten, wie er wollte. Aber mit sich ganz allein? Missmutig stellte Jack die Dusche ab, trocknete sich ab, zog sich an und stapfte in die Küche. 

Irgendwie hatte er gehofft, dass sich die verwirrenden Gefühle für seinen Teamkollegen über Nacht klären würden, sich in reine Gefühle der Sorge, der Freundschaft und der Anteilnahme „zurückverwandeln“ würden.  
Sah ganz so aus, als wäre er damit derbe auf dem Holzweg gewesen. Es war nicht besser, es war schlimmer geworden. Als würde er zum ersten Mal wirklich hinschauen.  
Aus dem flüchtigen Gedanken: Daniel sieht nicht übel aus, wurde plötzlich: er hat einen Körper, der mich anmacht, den ich in allen Einzelheiten erforschen will. Aus: er ist ein netter Kerl, wurde unvermittelt: ich will alles über ihn wissen, will mit ihm Zeit verbringen, will mit ihm zusammen sein. Aus: es reicht mir, wenn er glücklich ist, wurde: ich will, dass er mit mir, und nur mit mir, glücklich ist. 

Wie konnte so etwas von einem auf den anderen Tag passieren? Oder war es schon länger da gewesen, und er hatte es sich nur nicht eingestanden? Aber was war dann mit Daniel, warum hatte der es für nötig angesehen, sich dem Italiener an den Hals zu werfen statt ihm?  
Musste so etwas eigentlich immer so verflucht schwierig sein? 

Jack brütete den halben Vormittag vor sich hin, erledigte mechanisch ein paar Hausarbeiten, die er die ganze Woche über auf das Wochenende verschoben hatte und merkte, wie er mit jeder Stunde, jeder Minute unzufriedener und missmutiger wurde. Er kam sich verdammt verloren vor, denn ihm war, als wäre ihm der Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen worden. Er stellte sich in Frage, stellte seine Freundschaft zu Daniel in Frage, stellte seine Sexualität in Frage, stellte sein ganzes, gottverdammtes Leben in Frage. 

Am liebsten würde er zu Daniel fahren, ihm klipp und klar sagen, was Sache war und dann auf die Reaktion warten. Aber das ging wohl nicht. Er mochte ja nicht gerade das Idealbild eines verständnisvollen, einfühlsamen Menschen sein, aber selbst ihm war es klar, dass er Daniel im Augenblick nicht bedrängen durfte. Dass er ihm einen Weile Luft zum Atmen geben musste, ein paar Wochen oder Monate, um wieder den Kopf frei zu haben für eine neue Beziehung.  
Das Beschissene war nur, dass Jack sich nicht sicher war, ob er so lange warten konnte.  
Er wusste, wie hohl das klang, er hatte bald drei Jahre gewartet, um sich über so einiges klar zu werden, da konnte er sich sicher auch noch ein paar Tage mehr gedulden. 

Yep. Geduld. Das war wohl hier das Zauberwort. Blöd nur, dass er über nicht so ganz viel davon verfügte. Und je weiter die Minuten zäh vorantickten, desto klarer wurde Jack, dass er es nicht bis Montag aushielte. Er müsste Daniel vorher noch einmal sehen.  
Jetzt brauchte er nur noch einen triftigen Grund. Er zermarterte sich sein Gehirn und wünschte sich zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben, dass die Tok’ra ans Gate klopfen würden, so dass sie beide die Pflicht hätten, ins Stargate-Center zu fahren. Aber wann war auf die Tok’ra schon mal Verlass?

Bereits gegen halb zwölf entschloss er sich, aus lauter Langeweile, Mittagessen zu machen. Er hockte sich vor seinen Tiefkühlschrank und ging die Fertiggerichte durch. Plötzlich kam ihm ein Gedanke. Wild entschlossen durchsuchte er die verschiedenen Schubfächer bis er – dem Gott der Gefrierkühltruhe sei Dank – tatsächlich noch einen Beutel mit vier Grillwürstchen fand.  
Ehe er es sich anders überlegen konnte, rannte er zum Telefon und rief Daniel an. Der war zwar etwas überrascht, so kurzfristig eine Einladung zum Essen zu bekommen, aber da ihn sein Arbeitseifer noch zu keinen eigenen Essensplänen geführt hatte, nahm er die Aussicht auf Verköstigung dankbar an und versprach, in einer Stunde da zu sein. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Sechzig Minuten Galgenfrist. Jack hastete in die Küche, checkte den Kühlschrank und suchte alles für einen Salat zusammen, stürzte in den Keller, holte eine Flasche Weißwein und stellte sie kalt, rannte ins Schlafzimmer und machte das Bett. Er war so nervös, wie schon lange vor keiner Verabredung mehr. Dann ärgerte er sich über sich selbst, dass er an dieses Essen als eine Verabredung, ein Date, dachte. Es war ein Nicht-Date! Ja, genau genommen sogar ein Anti-Date, denn es sollte ja dem Teamgefühl dienen und nicht seinen Gefühlen für Daniel. 

Siedendheiß fiel ihm ein, dass er ganz vergessen hatte, die Kohlen vorglühen zu lassen und so begab er sich im Laufschritt in die Garage, beförderte den Grill und die Kohlen auf die Terrasse und entzündete den Grill. Ein wenig zu viel Spiritus und die Stichflammen hätten ihm beinahe die Augenbrauen versengt. Jack fluchte lauthals und schüttete noch eine Lage Kohlen drüber. Er war ein wenig großzügig gewesen und die Glut drohte zu ersticken, deshalb stellte sich Jack mit einem Föhn daneben, stetig Luft einblasend und hustend, weil ihm die Rußpartikel ums Gesicht flogen. 

Als das Ganze endlich schön glühte, legte er die Würstchen auf und ging noch einmal ins Haus. Denn auf gar kein Fall würde er Daniel wie ein Räucherschinken duftend unter die Augen treten. Da war wohl noch eine kleine Dusche angesagt. Gesagt, getan und gerade als er sich er ein neues Hemd übergezogen hatte, klingelte es auch schon an der Haustür. Jack holte tief Luft und flitzte, um die Tür zu öffnen. 

„Hi, Daniel. Komm rein.“  
„Hallo, Jack. Danke für die Einladung.“  
„Kein Problem. Wenn ich schon mal den Grill anschmeiße, dann…Oh! Shit! Die Würstchen!!“  
Jack sprintete an Daniel vorbei auf die Terrasse.  
Daniel folgte langsamer und kam gerade rechtzeitig, um Jack „Verdammte Scheiße!“ fluchen zu hören und zu sehen, wie Jack versuchte, seine Finger an einer mit Tauwasser beschlagenen Bierflasche zu kühlen.  
„Was ist?“  
„Hab mir die Pfoten verbrannt“, schimpfte Jack und musterte den Grill feindselig.  
Daniel trat hinzu, drehte die sehr dunkelbraunen Würstchen um und fragte: „Wie?“  
„Zange vergsn….“ Der Rest ging in Gemurmel unter.  
„Was?“  
„Willst du gar nicht wissen.“ 

Daniel dachte nach, sortierte die Wortfetzen und fragte dann mit einem winzigen Lächeln: „Du wolltest sie ohne Zange umdrehen?“  
„Hast du noch nie was Dummes gemacht?“, schoss Jack zurück, der sich in seiner Würde als Grillexperte gekränkt fühlte. Er begutachtete seine Finger, ob es schon eine Brandblase gegeben hatte.  
„Doch, habe ich.“ Daniel legte die Zange beiseite, trat zu Jack, nahm dessen Hand in seine und suchte ebenfalls nach Verletzungen. „Die letzte Dummheit liegt noch gar nicht so lange zurück, wie du weißt.“  
Jacks, dessen Hand auf einmal viel mehr brannte, als zu erwarten war, zog seine Hand aus Daniels Hand zurück.  
Daniel schlug vor: „Schmier ein bisschen Brandsalbe drauf und morgen ist es weg.“  
„Ja, Doktor Jackson“, spöttelte Jack, fügte aber noch hinzu: „Solche Dummheiten habe ich nicht gemeint und das weißt du auch.“  
„Ja, ich weiß, kam mir nur gerade in den Sinn. Hast du auch ein Bier für mich?“  
„Es gibt sogar Wein, wenn du magst.“  
„Ich denke, ich nehme ein Bier. Im Kühlschrank?“, fragte Daniel, der bereits an der Terrassentür angekommen war, nach.  
„Üblicher Platz!“, rief ihm Jack hinterher. 

Er ließ sich auf die Holzbank fallen und holte tief Luft. Dieses war kein Date. Er musste seine Nerven endlich unter Kontrolle bekommen, oder er würde noch eine mittlere Katastrophe produzieren, gegen die die vergessene Zange wie ein Vorspiel aussah. Dann nahm er stöhnend seinen Kopf zwischen die Hände, denn „Vorspiel“ weckte schon wieder all die falschen Assoziationen. Vielleicht wäre ein Wiedersehen im SGC doch die bessere Alternative gewesen. Da wären sie unter Leuten gewesen, in Uniform gewesen, das Ganze hätte etwas Offizielles gehabt und … 

Er fühlte, wie Daniel ihm eine Hand auf den Rücken legte. „Fühlst du dich nicht wohl? Möchtest du dich ein bisschen hinlegen? Ich passe schon auf die Würstchen auf“, meinte der besorgt klingende Archäologe.  
Viel zu nah an seinem Ohr. Jack konnte die Bewegungen der Luft spüren, wenn Daniel sprach. Und die Hand auf dem Rücken brannte durch Jacks Hemd. Er sprang auf, ging zum Grill und hantierte mit der Zange herum während er sich am liebsten umgedreht und sich in Daniels mitfühlende Hand gelehnt hätte.  
„Nein, alles bestens“, schickte er noch nach.  
Mist, so musste das sein, wenn man auf Diät war. Carter hatte ihm mal davon erzählt, dass sie auf die Dinge, die sie nicht essen durfte, dann einen ganz besonderen Heißhunger entwickelte. Jack hatte sie leicht verständnislos angeschaut, denn weder sah er einen Sinn darin, dass sie meinte abnehmen zu müssen, noch sah er ein, sich ein Stück Schokolade zu versagen, wenn man es wirklich wollte. Aber langsam begann er zu verstehen, was Carter ihm hatte damit sagen wollen. Es gab Sachen, die lagen direkt vor einem und trotzdem waren sie unerreichbar. Und das war viel schlimmer, als hätte man klipp und klar gewusst, dass sie überhaupt nicht da waren. 

Alles bestens, na sicher, typische Jack-Vermeidungs-Taktik. Daniel nickte nur, runzelte die Stirn und analysierte die Lage. Er konnte sich Jacks Verhalten nicht erklären. Seit wann war Jack so sprunghaft? Seit wann…? Die zweite Frage: `Mied er jede Berührung?´ raste gleichzeitig mit der Antwort durch seinen Kopf: `Seit du ihm von deiner Männerbekanntschaft erzählt hast.´ 

Das war es also. Rein intellektuell schien Jack die Sache verarbeitet zu haben. War ja auch nicht so verwunderlich, wenn man daran dachte, wem und was sie schon alles begegnet waren. Das förderte wohl eine gewisse Toleranz. Aber eben nur insoweit, dass man darüber reden und es akzeptieren konnte. Ansonsten hatte er gestern Abend mit seinen Geständnissen wohl einen nicht unerheblichen Schaden angerichtet, ohne, dass es ihm bewusst gewesen war. Er müsste noch vorsichtiger sein, vielleicht nicht mit dem, was er sagte, aber unbedingt mit dem, was er tat. 

Daniel trat neben Jack an den Grill, deutlich einen Meter Platz lassend, blickte auf die Würstchen, die Jack jetzt schon zum fünfundzwanzigsten Mal umdrehte und meinte spöttisch: „Gleich bekommen sie einen Drehwurm.“  
„Wie?“  
„Die Würstchen.“ Daniels Zeigefinger machte eine Drehbewegung.  
„Was ist mit denen?“  
Daniel seufzte. „Ich hole jetzt die Teller, dann können wir essen.“  
„Okay.“ 

Schweigend stopften sie Salat, Brot, Würstchen, Ketchup und Senf in sich hinein und starrten in den Garten hinaus. Es war Sonntag und entsprechend ruhig. In der Ferne hörte man leise ein Radio plärren, eine Taube gurrte und dann und wann fuhr auf der Straße, die auf der Vorderseite des Hauses herging, ein Auto entlang, von dem man hier auf der Rückseite aber kaum etwas mitbekam.  
Es hätte sehr idyllisch sein können. 

Aber beiden war bewusst, dass dies hier keins ihres wortlosen Schweigen war, weil sie beide auf der gleichen Wellenlänge waren und genau wussten, was der andere in dem Moment empfand. Es war bedrückend. Als ob ihnen plötzlich die Fähigkeit zu kommunizieren abhanden gekommen wäre.  
Daniel merkte, dass Jack ihm von Zeit zu Zeit kleine, flüchtige Blicke zuwarf und er hätte wetten können, dass der andere Mann ebenfalls Gedanken wälzte, die nichts mit diesem sonnigen Sommertag zu tun hatten. 

Daniel kratzte noch ein bisschen von dem Ketchup mit seinem Brot vom Teller und meinte: „Danke für die Einladung.“ Er stopfte das Brot in den Mund und während er kaute, hätte er sich selbst eins hinter die Ohren geben können, denn wenn der letzte Satz nicht bescheuert klang, dann wusste er auch nicht. So formell, so distanziert – so kalt. Er war wohl doch ein Hornochse, egal ob Jack protestierte oder nicht. 

Jack merkte, wie er langsam aber sicher wütend wurde. Nicht unbedingt auf die verbrannt schmeckenden Würstchen, nicht auf Daniel, auch nicht auf sich, viel schlimmer – auf alles.  
Oder auf nichts. Er konnte es ja noch nicht einmal richtig benennen, es war einfach ein dickes, fettes Gefühl der Unzufriedenheit. So knurrte er nur „Mhmm“, statt einer Antwort. 

Als sonst nichts hinterherkam, wandte Daniel sich so, dass er Jack anschauen konnte – und Jack rutschte ein Stück zur Seite, denn Daniel hielt den Teller dermaßen schief, dass das Gemisch aus Bratensaft, Salatsauce und Ketchup von Daniels Teller auf die Polster der Bank tropfte. 

Verflucht, warum rutschte Jack gleich einen Meter zur Seite, als ob er die Pest hätte, nur weil er ihn anschaute? Das war doch lächerlich! Er hatte ihn doch noch nicht einmal berührt! Das Gefühl ungerecht behandelt zu werden, das er in der letzten halben Stunde zunehmend verspürt hatte, kochte in Daniel über. Dieses völlig unmotivierte Zur-Seite-Rücken gab ihm den Rest. 

Er sprang auf, knallte den Teller auf den Tisch und stieß wütend hervor, während sein Zeigefinger anklagend auf Jack gerichtet war: „Du hast mich eingeladen, schon vergessen? Wenn du damit nicht klar kommst, mich privat zu sehen, dann fühl dich, verdammt noch mal, auch nicht dazu verpflichtet! Niemand zwingt dich dazu. Ich… ich gehe auch mit Männern ins Bett. Ja. An den Gedanken wirst du dich leider gewöhnen müssen. Aber das ist meine Privatsache!“ 

„Ich…“ 

Daniels Stimme wurde noch eine Spur lauter. „Und ich werde nicht kündigen! Es gilt noch, das Harsesis-Kind zu finden. Ich habe es versprochen und werde mein Versprechen halten. Alles, was du machen kannst, ist, mich einem anderen Team zuteilen zu lassen. Aber ich werde das SGC nicht aufgeben!“ Daniel stützte sich mit beiden Händen auf dem Tisch ab, beugte sich leicht vor und funkelte Jack entschieden an. 

Jack wusste ehrlich nicht, was diesen Ausbruch verursacht hatte. Er hatte doch wirklich nichts gesagt oder getan, was Daniel zu einer solchen Explosion hätte bringen sollen! Er sprang ebenfalls auf und stützte sich auf der Tischplatte ab. „Nun mach mal halblang! Niemand hat hier irgendetwas von kündigen gesagt. Niemand hat was von einem anderen Team gesagt!“ Jack brüllte und es tat ihm verflucht gut, seinen brodelnden Zorn über die ganze Situation herauszulassen. 

Wie zwei Preisboxer oder zwei Stiere standen sie sich gegenüber und fixierten sich mit wütenden Blicken. Daniel giftete zurück: „Fein! Phantastisch!“

„Und natürlich ist das deine Privatsache, für wen du deinen Hintern hinhältst! Das ist mir doch egal!“, setzte Jack bösartig nach.

„Ich habe meinen Hintern niemals hingehalten!“ 

„Du hast es doch selbst gesagt!“ 

Völlig perplex schaute Daniel in Jacks vom Zorn gerötetes Gesicht. Dieses sekundenlange Innehalten machte ihm auch bewusst, dass sie sich gerade lautstark im Garten anbrüllten. Mit einem Thema, das lieber kein Nachbar mitbekommen sollte. Er hoffte nur, dass niemand das Fenster offen gehabt hatte. Deutlicher leiser fuhr er also fort: „Habe ich nicht gesagt. Warum sollte ich? Denn es ist nicht wahr.“ 

„Du hast mir selbst gesagt, dass ihr euch dabei niemals angesehen habt!“, stieß Jack triumphierend, wenngleich ebenfalls leiser hervor. 

„Und daraus hast du automatisch abgeleitet, dass ich…, dass ich…?“

„Nicht?“ Die Frage triefte vor Spott. Jack stieß sich von der Tischplatte ab, richtete sich auf und musterte Daniel maliziös. Die hochgezogenen Augebrauen verstärkten den sarkastischen Eindruck. 

„Nein! Und du bist so ein Scheißkerl“, erwiderte Daniel mit Nachdruck. Aber auch er gab die Drohgebärde auf, stellte sich aufrecht hin und zog seine Bierflasche zu sich heran. Einen Augenblick überlegte er, ob er fortfahren sollte, befingerte das Etikett der Bierflasche, dann holte er tief Luft und meinte mit deutlich ruhiger Stimme: „Nur weil ich nicht beim Militär bin und nicht auf Macho mache, heißt dass noch lange nicht, dass ich automatisch…“ Er schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Nur zu deiner Information: im Bett habe immer ich das Sagen. Auch wenn dein militärischer Dickschädel Probleme mit der Vorstellung hat.“ 

Jacks militärischer Dickschädel hatte keine Probleme damit, denn er wusste, dass unter Daniels höflichen Manieren ein eiserner Wille schlummerte, wie mancher Systemlord zu bezeugen wusste.  
Aber der Teil von Jacks Vorstellung, der sich bisher Gedanken über Daniel im Bett gemacht hatte, musste auf einmal ganz neue Bilder verarbeiten. Denn wie selbstverständlich war Jack noch heute Morgen in der Dusche davon ausgegangen, dass Daniel einen männlich starken Colonel mit offenen Armen willkommen heißen würde. Sah ganz so aus… 

„Machst du nie eine Ausnahme?“, war ihm schon herausgerutscht, ehe er die Frage stoppen konnte.  
„Heh?“ Daniel wurde von der Frage völlig überrascht, denn er hatte sich innerlich auf eine Verteidigung seiner Position eingestellt.  
Jack rieb mit der linken Hand durch seinen Nacken. Da hatte er sich ja schon wieder in etwas hineinmanövriert, dass verflixt nach einem Dickicht aussah. Viel zu persönlich. Viel zu viel Intimität. Viel zu viel, was er wissen wollte, aber gar nicht wissen sollte.  
Jack nahm die Hände nach oben und machte eine wegwischende Bewegung: „Vergiss es. Es geht mich ja auch nichts an.“  
Doch Daniels Musterung seiner Person verhieß nichts Gutes. Der Archäologe wurde von einem ungeklärten Rätsel ebenso angezogen wie Carter von einem Naquadah-Reaktor und bevor sie das Teil nicht seziert hatten, würden sie nicht aufgeben. Keine Chance. 

Und so trat Jack rasch den Rückzug an und schnappte sich die Salatschüssel und einige schmutzige Bestecke, marschierte zur Terrassentür und fragte, einen Fuß bereits im Wohnzimmer: „Soll ich dir noch ein Bier mitbringen?“

„Nein, danke“, antwortete Daniel mechanisch, während sein Gehirn auf Hochtouren lief. Wenn er es nicht besser gewusst hätte, hätte er angenommen, dass in Jacks Fragen und Vorwürfen… eine Spur von Eifersucht mitschwang. Das war sein erster, spontaner Eindruck, aber er verwarf ihn wieder. Denn wo Eifersucht war, mussten auch Gefühle sein. Sicher, er würde nicht leugnen, dass Jack Gefühle für ihn hatte, ihn mochte, ihn jedenfalls höher schätzte als alle Archäologen mit denen er sonst hatte in einem Team funktionieren müssen, zuletzt hatte ihm der arme Robert sein Leid geklagt. 

Nun, wahrscheinlich war Jacks Faszination mit dem Thema Männer und Sex wohl eher darauf zurückzuführen, dass er ihn gestern damit überschüttet hatte und auch heute wieder damit angefangen hatte. Jack versuchte sich auf seine Art und Weise damit auseinander zu setzen – und wen hätte er fragen sollen, wenn nicht ihn? Da musste er jetzt wohl durch. Er hatte das Thema aufs Tapet gebracht, er musste Klarheit schaffen, bis sie im SGC wieder zusammen arbeiten musste. Wahrscheinlich war es eine gute Idee gewesen, heute Mittag dieses gemeinsame Essen zu haben. So konnten sie noch ausstehende Fragen klären. 

Es war Daniel auf einmal klar, dass Jacks Vorwürfe, seine Brüllerei und indiskreten Fragen nur seine Zweifel ausdrückten. Und er hatte Gleiches mit Gleichem vergolten. Er schämte sich etwas, denn das war sonst gar nicht seine Art, die Schwäche und Unsicherheit eines anderen auszunutzen. Er würde Jack behilflich sein und ihm einfach noch ein bisschen erzählen, um ihn von der Normalität der Sache zu überzeugen.  
Daniel sammelte die schmutzigen Teller zusammen, klemmte sich den leeren Brotkorb unter den Arm und betrat das Haus. 

Daniel gönnte ihm auch wirklich keine Verschnaufpause! Jack schloss für ein paar Sekunden die Augen, als er ihn näher kommen hörte. Dann straffte er sich und als der andere Mann die Küche betrat, nahm er ihm die schmutzigen Teller ab, um sie in die Spülmaschine zu stellen. 

Daniel lehnte am Küchenschrank und sammelte sich einen Moment. Als hätte es keine minutenlange Unterbrechung gegeben, meinte er plötzlich: „Ich habe bisher noch keinen Grund gehabt, eine Ausnahme zu machen.“ 

Jack, der gerade den restlichen Salat mit Klarsichtfolie abdeckte, wusste erstaunlicherweise sofort worauf sich Daniel bezog. Bettgeschichten, was sonst. Er stöhnte innerlich: heute war nicht gerade sein Glückstag. Aber wenn Daniel noch etwas loswerden wollte, dann müsste er wohl zuhören. Die Szene gerade im Garten war sehr unschön gewesen und er wollte nicht, dass Daniel sich in seiner Gegenwart unwohl fühlte, auch wenn das bedeutete, dass er sich zwangsläufig noch ein paar Geständnisse anhören musste. 

„Niemals?“, fragte Jack ungläubig und schaute Daniel an. 

Daniel kämpfte nur halbwegs siegreich gegen das Erröten an, als er jetzt erwiderte: „Meine Partner waren zufrieden wie es war.“ 

Partner? Plural? Das klang ja nun gar nicht mehr so, als wäre der Italiener der erste und einzige Mann gewesen! Jack rückte noch eine Vorstellung in seinem Kopf gerade.

„…und ich habe niemals das Bedürfnis verspürt… sie in mir zu spüren. Ich fühlte mich sicherer, wenn ich… oben war.“ 

Daniel oben. Wie es sich wohl anfühlte, wenn Daniels Gewicht auf einem lastete? Wenn Daniels warme Haut gegen die… Jack riss sich zusammen und verscheuchte diese unpassenden Vorstellungen resolut. „Und die haben nie darauf bestanden?“ Denn wie toll musste es sich erst anfühlen, den nackten Körper des Archäologen unter sich zu spüren? In die blauen Augen zu schauen, während man seine Finger …

„Nein. Ich…. ich gab ihnen… auch so genug“, versuchte Daniel Worte dafür zu finden, dass seine Partner sich gern hatten von ihm verwöhnen lassen, ihm den Ablauf des Abends und des Liebesspiels überlassen hatten.

„Du musst gut sein“, konnte sich Jack nicht verkneifen, ihn zu necken. Er grinste ihn verschmitzt an, wohl wissend, dass so ein Kompliment Daniel sich unwohl fühlen lassen würde, denn er kannte kaum jemanden, der sich weniger seiner persönlichen Ausstrahlung bewusst war als Daniel. 

„Oh… Ich weiß nicht.“ Daniel runzelte die Stirn, dann versuchte er tatsächlich eine ernsthafte Antwort zu geben: „Aber ich versuche immer… auf den jeweiligen Partner oder Partnerin einzugehen.“ 

Da hatte Jack keinerlei Zweifel dran. Im Zentrum von Daniels Interesse und Aufmerksamkeit zu stehen war mit Sicherheit aufregend. Wenn seine schlanken, geschickten Hände versuchen würden, all die Geheimnisse zu lernen, die jeder Körper barg, all die sensiblen Stellen herauszufinden… Jack konnte seinen Blick nicht von Daniels Fingern reißen, die doch im Moment nichts anderes taten, als die Kante des Küchenschranks zu umfassen. 

Doch das war genug. Eine ganze Welle von Begehren durchraste ihn. Er konnte sich kaum daran erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal etwas mit solcher Wucht hatte haben wollen. Sein Auto kam dem schon recht nahe. Als es neu gewesen war, hatten seine Finger das weiche Leder der Sitze liebkost und er hatte sich an dem Geruch des Fabrikneuen erfreut. Aber das verblasste im Vergleich zu dem Sehnen, dass er nun spürte. Wie gerne hätte er das nackte Stückchen Haut an Daniels Unterarm, wo dieser sein Hemd hochgerollt hatte, berührt. 

Als Daniel jetzt seine Haltung änderte, sich von dem Küchenschrank abstieß, um die drei Schritte zu machen, die ihn zum kleinen Tisch brachten, wo er sich auf einen der Küchenstühle setzte und seine Hände flach vor sich auf die Tischplatte legte, musste er an sich halten, um seine Hände nicht einfach darüber zu legen. 

Schwer ließ sich Jack auf den zweiten Küchenstuhl fallen. Sitzen war gut, selbst wenn er Daniel dann näher war. Es begann langsam weh zu tun. Ein dumpfer Schmerz in seinem Innern, etwas so sehr zu begehren und es nicht bekommen zu können. Der Vergleich mit dem Auto war lächerlich gewesen. Da hätte es auch ein anderer Wagen getan. Aber jetzt wollte er niemand anderes. Es waren Daniels Hände, Daniels Arme, Daniels Körper, die ihn anzogen. 

Und da er Daniel noch eine Antwort schuldig war, brachte er ein: „Gut“ heraus, mehr traute er sich im Moment nicht zu. 

War das eine Ermutigung? Wollte Jack noch mehr hören? Daniel starrte den Salatsaucenfleck vor sich intensiv an, griff nach dem Küchentuch und begann ihn aufzuwischen. Seinen Blick noch immer starr auf die Tischplatte gerichtet, fuhr er fort: „Eigentlich ist es ganz egal, ob es eine Frau oder ein Mann ist. Es geht doch nur darum, sich gut zu fühlen, den Alltag zu vergessen, den Eindruck zu haben, wenigstens für ein paar Stunden, nicht allein zu sein. Und das habe ich auch in Gianfranco gesehen. Ein Gegengewicht zum SGC, mal keine lebensbedrohlichen Situationen, einfach über Dinge diskutieren, die für andere Leute normal sind. Er war zu Beginn sehr zurückhaltend und ja, es hat mir Spaß gemacht, ein wenig für ihn den Lehrer zu spielen.“ 

Oh Gott! Jedes einzelne Wort träfe auch auf ihn zu! Daniel bräuchte nur mal die Augen aufmachen! Genau das könnte er ihm auch bieten. Und bei dem Gedanken, dass Daniel ihm im Bett Lektionen erteilen könnte, wurde Jacks Atem rascher. Ein warmes Prickeln begann in seinen Oberschenkeln zu pochen, raste auf seinen Schoß zu, setzte etwas in Gang, das seinen Rücken hinaufschnellte und ihn noch kurzatmiger machte. Wieso hatte er noch nie gewusst, dass allein Daniels Stimme eine Liebkosung war? Seine Worte wie eine Umarmung um einen herumspülten, wenn man sich auf den Klang konzentrierte? Er mehr davon wollte? 

Intuitiv wandte er die Taktik an, die auch in langweiligen Sitzungen auf Interesse schließen ließ, er wiederholte einfach die letzten Worte als Frage. „Lehrer spielen?“ 

„Ja. Ich war der erste Mann, mit dem er seine Frau betrog.“ Daniel versuchte erfolglos, die Bitterkeit beiseite zu lassen und erklärte: „Es war alles neu für ihn. Die Küsse, die Umarmungen… der Sex.“ Hoffentlich hatte Jack bald genug und würde ihn bitten aufzuhören, er wusste nicht, wie lange er das noch durchhielt. Das riss kaum verheilte Wunden auf.

Wenn Daniel ein schlechterer Mann gewesen wäre, hätte Jack angenommen, dass er ihn mit Absicht quälte. Aber dafür hätte er natürlich erst einmal etwas von seinen gewandelten Gefühlen wissen müssen. Jetzt konnte er nur hoffen, dass er bald aufhören würde und ihn nicht mit immer neuen Bildern überschwemmte. „Ah. Sex.“ Mehr Worte waren nicht drin.

„Verdammt, Jack!“ Daniels gute Vorsätze waren dahin. „Du kannst doch jetzt unmöglich von mir verlangen, dass ich dir in allen Einzelheiten erzähle, was ich gemacht habe. Deine Neugierde in Ehren… aber… aber für so etwas gibt es Bücher. Und Internetseiten. Es ist immer dasselbe. Lies es nach, aber zwing mich nicht, dir noch mehr Erklärungen zu geben.“ 

„Ich dich zwingen?“ Völlig verdatterte schaute Jack sein Gegenüber an. „Ich dachte, du wolltest…“

„Ich?“ Daniel ließ ein nervöses Lachen hören. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! Er zwang sich hier mit Mühe weiterzureden und Jack dachte, er wollte es loswerden? „Aber warum denn?“ 

„Weil… weil…“ Mann, war das peinlich. „Jetzt hör endlich auf, mit dem Tuch auf dem Tisch rumzuwischen, der Fleck ist schon längst weg!“, rief Jack stattdessen und stoppte mit seiner Hand Daniels hektisch reibende Finger, die ihn nervös machten. Noch nervöser als er schon war.  
Gott, das war so ein bescheuerter Einfall gewesen, denn die Berührung war wie das jähe Öffnen von Flutschleusen und all sein Begehren erfüllte sich mit einem Schlag. Er wurde überschwemmt, denn dies waren Daniels Finger unter seinen. 

„Jack?“ 

Daniels kühle Finger, die jemanden lehren konnten, sich berühren zu lassen. Die… 

„Jack, bitte. Du… tust mir weh.“ Daniel versuchte seine Hände unter Jacks Händen, die ihn wie einen Schraubstock umklammert hielten, wegzuziehen. Was hatte das jetzt zu bedeuten? Verwirrt schaute Daniel zu Jack. 

Ihre Augen trafen sich und Jack versank. Bodenlos. Ohne Halt. Wie in einem Strudel.  
Es war zu viel.  
Viel zu viel.  
Er zog seine Finger von Daniels Hand zurück und ließ seinen Kopf nach vorne in seine Hände sinken. 'Gott, das hier war wirklich nicht seine Liga. Wie sollte er Daniels jemals klar machen, was er für ihn empfand und seit wann herrschte so eine verdammte Hitze in seiner Küche?' 

Seine Gedanken wanderten zurück zu Daniels Händen, die so herrlich kühl gewesen waren und er hätte sonst etwas dafür gegeben, sie in diesem Augenblick auf seiner erhitzten Haut zu spüren. Sie könnten vielleicht diesen Schmerz lindern, der auf ganz ungesunde Weise mit brennendem Verlangen vermischt war und seinen Körper folterte. Ach, nichts ergab mehr irgendwie einen Sinn, in seinem Kopf herrschte das pure Chaos.

Verwundert hatte Daniel Jacks jähen Stimmungswandel verfolgt. Er hatte Jack noch niemals so aufgewühlt, so offen und verletzlich gesehen. Er wollte jetzt auf keinen Fall etwas falsch machen. Er spürte, dass dies ein sehr kostbarer Moment war.  
Sanft streichelte er mit einer Hand über Jacks Schläfen. "Ich wollte dir nicht wehtun mit meinem Geständnis. Ich… ich weiß gar nicht mehr, was du eigentlich von mir willst. Bitte, Jack."

Jack spürte die Hand auf seinen Haaren, die ersehnten Finger, die ihn streichelten und ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken griff er nach ihnen aus, hob den Kopf etwas an und lehnte seine Stirn gegen Daniels kühle Hand. Das fühlte sich so hervorragend an. Für einen Augenblick genoss er die zarte Berührung. 

Doch schlagartig wurde ihm gewahr, was er gerade getan hatte, was er in diesem Moment tat, und er kam sich absolut bescheuert vor. Oh, verdammt! Wie hatte er sich so vergessen, so gefühlsduselig verhalten können? Shit. Zu allem Überfluss spürte er jetzt auch noch Scham seinen Gefühlswirrwarr überlagern.  
Er wollte sich gerade unter einem Vorwand abwenden, aufstehen, die Küche oder besser noch das Haus verlassen, doch dann traf sein Blick auf Daniels. Er hätte es wissen sollen. Dort konnte er nicht die kleinste Spur von Argwohn oder Ablehnung lesen. Nur absolute Verwirrung, die so scheiß-ähnlich der seinen war, wenn auch aus ganz anderen Gründen. Mitgefühl. Tonnen von Mitgefühl und die Bitte um Erklärungen. ....

Er hatte sich da rein geritten, also musste er sehen, dass er da auch wieder herauskam. Und gerade als er sich eine flapsige Antwort überlegte, wurde ihm klar, dass das hier eine der wenigen `jetzt oder nie´ Situation im Leben war – wenngleich es schon komisch war, dass so ein weltbewegender Moment ausgerechnet in seiner Küche stattfinden sollte. Aber bei beiden waren die seelischen Schranken eingerissen, sie waren sich so nah, wie noch nie. Verletzbar wie noch nie. 

Aber weil ihn die blauen Augen mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit anschauten, die Jack fast den Atem benahm, sammelte er all seinen Mut zusammen und sagte: „Ich will dich. Ich weiß, dass mein Timing beschissen ist, aber es hat wohl den Italiener gebraucht, damit ich weiß, was ich will.“ So, er hatte es gesagt. Vielleicht nicht sehr wortreich und bestimmt nicht sehr feinfühlig, aber er hatte tatsächlich in Worte gefasst, was ihm seit zwei Tagen durch den Kopf raste. Und jetzt, da die Worte draußen waren und es kein Zurück mehr gab, kam es nur noch auf Daniel an. Er hatte seinen Teil dazu beigetragen, seine Seele bloß gelegt.  
Zeit für Daniel in seine Arme zu fallen. 

„Oh.“ Daniel hatte mir Vielem gerechnet, aber nicht damit. Diese letzten Sätze hießen ja nichts anderes, als dass er schon seit zwei Tagen auf einem ganz falschen Dampfer unterwegs war. Und noch während er überlegte, was er antworten sollte, merkte er, wie Jack sich zurück zu ziehen begann. Wie er den Moment der Offenheit bereits zu bedauern begann und versuchte seine Hände von Daniels zu lösen. Er hatte wohl etwas mehr Enthusiasmus als nur ein „Oh“ erwartet. So stürzte sich Daniel kopfüber darein, obwohl er die Sache überhaupt noch nicht durchdacht hatte. 

Er hielt Jacks Hand fest und begann ohne Plan zu erklären: „Ich... habe mir nie erlaubt, so an dich zu denken. Ich wollte keinen Ärger. Du… warst so freundlich zu mir. Das wollte ich nicht verlieren. Nach Abydos. Ich hatte Angst. Ich wusste ja auch nicht, wie du zu so was stehst. Aber ich finde dich…. äh… attraktiv. Sehr. Mehr als sehr. Nur wollte ich nie darüber nachdenken. Ich…Wir… Du…“ Jetzt hatte er Jack doch losgelassen und seine Hände flatterten nervös herum, zwischen ihm und Jack hin und her wedelnd. 

Jack war hinter jedem taumelnden Gedanken, den Daniel in Worte gefasst hatte, hinterher gehechelt und war mit der Ausbeute zufrieden. Wenn auch für einen Linguisten ein Armutszeugnis, enthielt diese kleine Rede doch alles, was er wissen wollte und musste. 

„Attraktiv? Ist das ein anderes Wort für…?“ Erwartungsvoll hielt Jack die Luft an.

„Du siehst verdammt heiß aus? Ja“, bestätigte Daniel. 

„Lass mal mein Äußeres beiseite“, ungeduldig rutschte Jack auf seinem Stuhl ein Stückchen vor. 

„Gott, Jack. Seit du wieder durch das Tor auf Abydos spaziert bist, da… da… Ich habe mich gezwungen, dich ganz von der Liste zu streichen, dich nur als Freund zu sehen. Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass du auch… dann hätte es wohl keinen Gianfranco gegeben.“ Bedauernd hob Daniel die Hände. „Warum hast du nie eine Andeutung gemacht?“ 

„Ich…“ 

„Seit wann fühlst du so?“, half ihm Daniel. 

„Uhmm…“, Jack schluckte und knetete jetzt seinerseits eine Ecke des Küchentuchs, aber er wollte, was immer das hier noch werden würde, nicht mit Lügen beginnen. „Seit Vorgestern.“ 

„Vorgestern?“ Daniels Stimme schwankte zwischen Unglauben und Belustigung. 

„Ja, verdammt, diese ganzen Erzählungen, die Vorstellung, dass der Typ mit dir im Bett war, das hat halt meine Denkmaschine erst einmal in Gang gesetzt!“, verteidigte sich Jack. 

„Und jetzt willst du was von mir?“ Der einmal zu oft getäuschte Dr. Jackson schaltete sich plötzlich ein. Seine Freundschaft zu Jack war zu kostbar, als dass er sie irgendeinem fixen Gedanken opfern würde. 

Jack seufzte. Das war eine gute Frage. Anders als der Italiener war er zwar nicht verheiratet, aber er hatte ebenfalls hunderte von Gründen, die dagegen sprachen, dass Daniel sich mit ihm einlassen sollte. Ja, wahrscheinlich waren es sogar mehr Gründe dagegen als dafür. Aber das brauchte er Daniel ja nicht sagen, das wusste der selber. Was stand denn auf der positiven Seite?  
„Ich will dich. Will, dass du mich…“ Hilfe suchend schaute Jack endlich wieder auf. 

Und plötzlich war da wieder die Verbundenheit, die im Garten gefehlt hatte. Daniel erkannte, dass Jack seine Wünsche nicht in Worte fassen konnte. Er musste wohl mit allen anderen Anhaltspunkten vorlieb nehmen, die es noch gab. Jacks Nervosität, seine halb gespannte, halb resignierte Haltung und im Rückblick wohl auch alle Ungeschicklichkeiten, die ihm so im Laufe der letzten Stunden passiert waren. Wahrscheinlich war es wirklich so gewesen: es hatte auf einmal „klick“ gemacht in Jacks Kopf.  
Daniel verscheuchte resolut den Zweifler in sich, der sagte, dass es so etwas gar nicht gäbe und beschloss – wieder einmal – rücksichtslos seiner Überzeugung, was richtig war, zu folgen. Er legte seine Finger auf Jacks Unterarm und spürte, wie den anderen Mann ein Zittern durchlief. Das sollte ihm als Antwort reichen. Daniel stand auf und bedeutete Jack mit einem leichten Zug am Handgelenk, dasselbe zu tun. 

„Daniel…?“ Jack hoffte, dass das nicht die Einleitung zu einem höflich formulierten Abschied war, denn er war ja wohl nicht gerade brillant herübergekommen. Eher ziemlich idiotisch. Absolut idiotisch. Obwohl es so aussah, als ob Daniel selbst mit einem Idioten etwas anfangen konnte, denn seine Hände schlossen sich jetzt um Jacks Taille. Oh Gott, ja! Erleichtert legte auch Jack seine Arme um Daniel, endlich die Umarmung herbeiführend, die schon seit Tagen im Raum stand. Für einen Augenblick war es wirklich Trost. Erleichterung, dass sie einen Konsens gefunden hatten, dass sie auf derselben Wellenlänge waren. Und es war beruhigend, da sie diese Art der Berührung schon kannten, auch wenn sie langsam neue Vorzeichen bekam. Denn Daniels Finger begannen nach einer Weile, über Jacks Rücken zu gleiten.

„Du musst mir etwas Zeit geben“, flüsterte Daniel an Jacks Ohr. „Ich muss mich erst selbst überzeugen, dass ich etwas fühlen darf, wenn ich dich so halte.“ Er ließ beide Hände bis auf Jacks Schulterblätter hoch gleiten und erfreute sich an der warmen Haut, die er unter dem Hemd spürte. 

„Du bestimmst das Tempo“, gestand ihm Jack zu. 

Daniel fragte sich, wie lange der Vorsatz wohl anhalten würde, als er seine Antwort auch schon bekam, denn Jacks Hände schoben sich unter sein Hemd und fuhren seine Rückenmuskeln nach. Oh, das fühlte sich gut an.  
Wahrscheinlich war es übereilt, aber andererseits war dies Jack und es war ja nicht so, als hätten sie sich erst vor 14 Tagen getroffen. Außerdem wurde sein logisches Denken gewaltig erschwert, als eine Hand ihn im Rücken hielt und die andere nach vorn wanderte und über seinen Bauch und seine Brust strich. Ja, viel zu schnell – aber viel zu gut, als dass er Einhalt gebieten konnte. 

Da Daniels Lippen noch immer ganz nah an Jacks Ohr waren, spürte der, wie sich Daniels Atem beschleunigte, als seine Hand über die Taille nach vorne glitt. Jeder rasche Atemzug jagte einen Schauder durch Jack, der seine Finger auf der haarlosen Brust noch höher gleiten ließ. Er spürte Daniels Anspannung in den Armen, die ihn fester drückten, als er der linken Brustwarze immer näher kam ohne sie zu berühren, mit der flachen Hand, den großen Brustmuskel massierte und sich nur millimeterweise nach oben schob. 

„Jack.“ Daniel stöhnte, ging ein ein, zwei Zentimeter in die Knie, so dass Jacks Hand endlich an die Stelle rutschte, an der er sie spüren wollte. Und damit Jack ihm nicht entkam, legte er ihm die Hände auf die Schultern, ließ sie über Jacks Hals nach hinten den Nacken gleiten und verschränkte sie dort. Das brachte ihn noch näher an Jack heran und die Hitze begann sich zwischen ihren Körpern zu stauen. 

Die Kuppe von Jacks Mittelfinger lag jetzt an genau der richtigen Stelle und als er den Finger sanft zu bewegen begann, spürte er, wie sich Daniels Brustwarze verhärtete. Drei, vier Striche genügten und der kleine Knubbel stand deutlich fühlbar ab. Jack nahm seinen Zeigefinger hinzu und zwischen diesen beiden Fingern zog er das besondere Stückchen Haut ein wenig nach oben. Erneut zupackend, als es ihm entglitt und er es mit ein wenig mehr Druck noch einmal versuchte. Ein tiefes Seufzen war seine Belohnung. 

Nicht mehr als zwei Finger, die mit seiner Brust spielten – und Daniel fühlte ein kribbelndes Ziehen im Unterleib. Sah ganz so aus, als wären seine Gefühle für seinen Colonel doch nicht so weit vergraben gewesen, wie er gedacht hatte. Als Jacks Fingerkuppe mit stetig fester werdenden Bewegungen um seine verhärtete Knospe fuhr, sie von links nach rechts stupste und die feuchte Hitze, die sich unter seinem Hemd entwickelt hatte, die Bewegungen rau und leicht ziehend machte, beugte er sich vor und küsste Jacks Hals. Ließ seine Zunge über die Halsschlagader und den Adamsapfel gleiten, nippte mit seinen Zähnen an der Haut und leckte sofort wieder drüber. Küsste sich unendlich langsam das Kinn hoch, bis seine Lippen auf Jacks Lippen lagen. 

Ein Kuss. Na gut, noch nicht ganz, aber es fehlte nicht mehr viel, und er war dabei seinen besten Freund zu küssen. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde fragte sich Jack, ob ihn das nicht unruhig machen sollte. Als Daniels Zunge seine trockene Unterlippe berührte, wusste er, dass ihn das unruhig machte – aber im guten Sinn. Daniels Zunge strich über die rauen Stellen seiner Lippe und sein ganzer Körper schrie mehr, mehr, mehr. Er verstärkte den Griff in Daniels Rücken, denn er musste sich irgendwo festhalten, als Daniel sanft an seiner Lippe zu saugen begann. 

Jack hielt tatsächlich still, versuchte seinem Wunsch nach langsamen Vorgehen Rechnung zu tragen und das spülte schneller als alles andere jegliche Vorbehalte bei Daniel weg. Er schien endlich jemanden gefunden zu haben, der nicht in erster Linie etwas von ihm haben wollte, sondern ihm etwas geben wollte. Und für Jack war das in diesem Moment ein großes Opfer, wenn er die raschen, kurzatmigen Atemzüge, die aus leicht geöffneten Lippen gegen seinen Mund trafen, richtig deutete. Daniel leckte noch einmal über die Lippe, dann bemächtigte sich sein Mund Jacks und er ließ seine Zunge zwischen Jacks Zähne gleiten. 

Nun war es ein Kuss. Jack stöhnte und mit dem Öffnen seiner Lippen öffnete er sich für all die Gefühle, die damit verbunden waren. Er konnte gar nicht anders, als Daniels Hitze zu spüren, die soliden Muskeln und Knochen unter seiner Hand. Die Anzeichen der Erregung, die ihm verrieten, dass er nicht allein so empfand, die verhärteten Brustwarzen, die er noch durch den Stoff hindurch spüren konnte und die Erektion, die sich gegen seinen Unterleib presste, als er Daniel noch ein Stückchen näher an sich zog. Er bot Gegendruck, nicht nur mit seinen Hüften, auch seine Zunge drängte gegen Daniels, bekämpfte sie und lud sie im nächsten Augenblick ein, weiter vorzudringen und seinen ganzen Mund zu erforschen. 

Nachgeben und fordern gleichzeitig, da Daniel sich niemals gestattet hatte, sich so eine Situation vorzustellen, konnte er nicht sagen, ob Jack sich so verhielt, wie er es sich gedacht hatte. Aber es fühlte sich phantastisch an. Ließ ihn sich zurücknehmen, um Jack seinerseits die ungeduldige Erforschung seines Mundes zu gestatten, während er gleichzeitig seine Hände auf Jacks Hintern brachte, um dem Druck Gegendruck bieten zu können. 

Oh ja, das war es. Reibung. Hitze. Reibung. Jack zog seine Hand zwischen ihren Körpern hervor und machte es Daniel nach. Legte beide Hände auf Daniels Pobacken und zog ihn an sich heran. Genoss es selbst durch die Jeans hindurch, die festen Muskeln kneten zu können, Daniel damit zu kleinen Geräuschen zwingen zu können. 

So nah. So nah, dass ihre Lippen jetzt auch den Rest des Gesichts mit Küssen bedecken konnten, um doch sofort wieder darauf zum Mund zurückkehren zu können. So nah, dass jedes Geräusch auch in der Kehle des anderen brannte. So nah, dass die Hitzewellen ihre Körper gemeinsam erschaudern ließen. Nur im Gesicht spürten sie wirklich Haut auf Haut, Bartstoppeln gegen kussfeuchte Lippen, Zähne gegen die weiche Haut des Halses, aber für den Moment war es genug. 

Sie beließen es dabei. Wieder einmal ohne Worte konzentrierten sie sich nur darauf und auf die wachsende Spannung, die sie unter ihren Händen spüren konnten und die sie mit ihren Händen lenken konnten. 

Jack legte ein wenig mehr Kraft in seine Hände, zog Daniel noch etwas fester auf sich, bis er seine Erektion fast schmerzhaft gegen Daniels reiben konnte. Er fühlte sich so komplett, so bereit und fragte sich, ob das Pulsieren, das er spürte, Daniel oder er war. Nicht, dass es eine Rolle spielte, beide Gedanken waren gleich erregend. Die Hitze sammelte sich in seinen Hoden und er stöhnte laut auf, schob seine Hüften noch schamloser vor. 

Er hätte gern den Reißverschluss heruntergezogen, wusste aber, dass die Zeit dafür nicht mehr reichen würde. Denn Daniel hatte seine letzte Heftigkeit mit Kühnheit beantwortet und seine Hände so über seine Hinterbacken gleiten lassen, dass sie sie andeutungsweise teilten, so weit es der feste Stoff zuließ. Noch in köstlichem Unglauben befangen, spürte Jack als nächstes mindestens zwei Finger gegen die Stelle seines Körpers drücken und reiben, die sein Gehirn mit eindeutigen Bildern von Eindringen und Inbesitznahme überschwemmte. 

Geschockt, überrumpelt und außer sich vor Begehren gleichzeitig, versuchte er den Fingern auszuweichen, dann doch ein wenig näher zu kommen, um sich sofort darauf wieder vor ihnen zurückzuziehen und stattdessen mit seinem Becken gegen Daniels Hüften zu prallen. 

Die Wucht des Stoßes, der sanfte Schmerz, der Daniel sekundenlang durchzuckte, riss ihn über den Punkt rationalen Denkens hinaus.  
„Ja, ja, ja“, stöhnte er in Jacks Mund hinein, presste seinen Unterleib gegen Jacks und drückte diesen gleichzeitig mit aller Wucht auf sich. 

Diesmal konnte Jack den Fingern zwischen seinen Pobacken nicht mehr entkommen, Daniel war unnachgiebig und legte all seine Kraft darein. Die eben noch zurückgedrängten Bilder fluteten erneut heran und Jack schnappte atemlos nach Luft als ihn ein neues, heftiges, atemloses Wollen wie mit einem Messer durchschnitt.  
Alles. Daniel könnte alles von ihm haben.  
Mit diesem Gedanken ließ Jack sich fallen, in die Hitze, in das Versprechen, in Daniels Arme hinein. Zitternd und voller Selbstverständlichkeit gleichzeitig.

Als Jack unbewusst die Beine für ihn öffnete, ein paar Zentimeter auseinander trat und es mit einem tiefen Stöhnen begleitete, war es auch für Daniel vorbei. Für ein paar Sekunden unbeweglich, ließ er die Woge der Erregung über sich herüberschwappen, gab jeden Gedanken an Langsamkeit und Vorsichtigkeit auf. Gestattete es seinen Gefühlen die Überhand zu gewinnen und wieder einmal jemandem zu vertrauen.  
Er warf in den Kopf in den Nacken und verströmte sich. „Jack!“

Jack hatte nicht gewusst, dass in einem Wort so viel Verlangen liegen konnte. So viel Bestätigung, dass das, was sie taten richtig war. Denn Daniel hatte seinen Namen gerufen, nicht irgendeinen anderen. Dann war es auch nicht zu früh, wenn Daniel selbst im Rausch wusste, mit wem er zusammen war.  
Jack fühlte Genugtuung in sich aufsteigen. Er war gemeint und niemand sonst. Er konnte Daniel in nur einer Stunde den Italiener vergessen machen – und dabei hatten sie noch alle Klamotten an! Ja!  
Als Daniel nach einiger Zeit die Lider wieder öffnete, schaute er in Jacks lachende Augen, sah Jacks zufriedenes Grinsen und spürte einen einzelnen Finger, der zärtlich über seine Wange strich.  
„Nun, Grashopper?“, neckte Jack.  
„Wir sind in unseren Hosen gekommen“, stöhnte Daniel.  
„Kann man waschen“, tat es Jack ab.  
„Ja, kann man“, erwiderte Daniel und suchte in Jacks Gesicht vergeblich nach Unwohlsein oder Bedauern über das, was geschehen war. Jack sah zufrieden aus, sogar selbstzufrieden. So, als habe er bekommen, was er wollte. Zu seinen Konditionen. 

Daniel stellte sofort die Stacheln auf, lehnte sich ein paar Zentimeter zurück, fixierte Jack fest und beharrte: „Auch wenn es jetzt nicht so aussah, ich habe das Sagen!“  
„Hast du.“ Jack nickte.  
„Wie?“, rief Daniel überrascht. „Einfach so?“  
Jack zuckte die Schultern. „Du bist der Lehrer, schon vergessen?“  
Warum nur konnte Daniel das nicht ganz glauben? Ob es an Jacks Grinsen lag? Aber er fühlte sich zu wohl, um das näher zu hinterfragen. So schlug er mit einem winzigen Zögern vor: „Partner?“  
„Partner“, stimmte Jack zu und schickte noch mit verführerisch dunkler Stimme nach: „Und alles, was du sonst noch willst…“ 

 

\-----------ENDE----------

 

©Antares, März/April 2007


End file.
